Kina ice
by Kasumi Koorime
Summary: Yukina is anormal girl until she meets a little blue bird: Youko Karama is on the loose and changing people into demons! Will Kina Ice beable to stop him?(Yes people I'm still alive...just had computer problems and stuff.)
1. Default Chapter

Oh my god my very first story, I'm so proud of it too! I got the idea from watching my "Rescue Yukina" DVD.

Disclaimer: Me no own!!!!! I just own the plot, K. ^_~V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~***~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

            It was a warm spring morning. The birds were singing. Bees were humming. The sun was smiling on the city below. The twins, Yukina and Hiei Koorime, were walking to school walking side by side as if they were attached at the hip. 

            "YUKINA-SAN!!!" the twins heard. Hiei sighed stroking his hand through his black fire like hair with a white starburst in it "Damn it, not that baka again. I thought that I had scared him off Friday. I mean how many times do I have to strangle that dumbass?!" "Hie-Chan be nice to Kazuma-Kun, he means well." Yukina pouted to her older twin. "Yukina-san, its me Kazuma Kuwabara." The big carrot top grinned stupidly. 

"HN!!" Hiei growled to make sure Kuwabara knew the big brother was watching his little sister. Kuwabara looked at the smaller man, " Ha ha, hey srim- um I mean Hiei-sama." Kuwabara was trying to butter Hiei up like a piece of toast, so he maybe just maybe have a chance to go on a date with Yukina. Hiei started killing his bookbag handle acting as if it was Kuwabara's neck and turned his head away "Kuwabaka".

Yukina looked at and nudged him. "Kazuma how is the job at Reikai going with Hie-Chan and the boys?" Yukina asked trying to lessen the anger between the two men. "It's okay working with Yusuke and Kurama." Kuwabara said as the three started walking to school again. Hiei started making a sour face "Your kidding me! It's hell on earth for me. This is what I get for listening just once to you and Yusuke. With Kurama, oh god he makes me pissed! He works there cause he wants to!!". Yukina shook her head "Hie-Chan remember to go see your parole officer, and I mean on time too. Last time you were late." Hiei did a smirk and nodded his head understanding his little twin's request.

Unknown to the three teens a little blue bird was watch them. "I don't think this girl could be the right select for the job, but oh well if Genkai-Sama says yes." The bird thought aloud on the branch. She looked once more. She then jumped off the branch and flew off.

At school Yukina was chatting away with her best friend Keiko as they walked trough the hall to go outside to eat their lunch. "What you think of the Social Studies quiz?" asked Keiko. "It was easy, but I'm worried about Hie-Chan. He looked like he was having trouble in class. Plus he has a bad test record too." Yukina sighed. "Don't worry Kurama-Kun has been tutoring him." Keiko smiled trying to reassure her friend. "You're right, thanks Keiko-Chan. Lets go have Lunch under the tree" Yukina smiled back at her friend.

The two girls walked outside to eat. They looked around. Their eyes landed on the boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara had made Hiei sit with them. Kurama had to sit with Hiei to help him study for another test. Kurama was the perfect student with long red and emerald eyes. He had A's in every class, President of the garden club, and he even volunteered to work at Reikai Inc. A big company ran by a young entrepreneur named Koenma.      

Hiei was considered a big trouble marker. He for some unknown reason hung out with the two bakas, Yusuke and Kuwabara. One night Yusuke had got some beers and somehow got Hiei and Kuwabara to drink with him. The three got drunk as hell and were found out by the cops. The drunken teens had a selection from the cops: Go to jail or get a job at Reikai. Kuwabara the only one sober enough at the time to talk asked for the job.

Keiko sighed looking at Yusuke "They can be so childish. I'm I right Yukina?" no response came, "Hey Yukina-Chan did you hear me?" still nothing. This made Keiko a little mad to be neglected. Keiko turned her head to yell at the Koorime girl, but was stun to see a blue bird on Yukina's shoulder. Yukina petted the little blue bird. "How cute. Keiko isn't she cute?" Yukina giggled as the blue bird rubbed her face. "Yukina is th-that safe?" Keiko stuttered, "I mean, do you think the bird is health?" at that the blue bird jumped down to Yukina's lap. "Yes, I believe it's tamed." Yukina took her finger and rubbed the blue bird's neck. The blue bird then jumped off Yukina's lap and into the air.

After school Yukina walked alone back home. She sighed already missing her older twin. She played with the untied hair in front of her ears. Yukina couldn't help but yawn tired from school. Yukina turned the corner to her street and could see her house.

At her home Yukina saw the little blue bird from school on her porch, "Hello birdie."  Yukina said certainty not thinking she would get a reply. "Hello Yukina-Chan. How are you?" the blue bird asked. Yukina stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "W-what you s-say?" Yukina said dropping her house key and bookbag. "I said, how are you Yukina-Chan?" the little blue bird replied. 

Yukina went bugged eyed "AAHH, the bird is talking to me!" she screamed. "Clam down, clam down Yukina-Chan." The little bird wave her wings to make the teen stop screaming. Yukina wasn't listening and was starting to run around in circles. The bird that Yukina kept on yelling was a 'demon' shook her head. "Maybe I should have come to you in this form." The bird said starting to glow.

Yukina stopped running around and started to watch the glowing bird. The bird morphed into a young woman with violet eyes and sky blue hair in a ponytail. She wore a pink kimono "Okay let's start over. Hi Yukina-Chan. I'm Botan" she waved at Yukina. "But you're a bird or were just a second ago. Are you magic or something?!" the freaked out teen asked. "Bingo Yukina-Chan, and that's why I'm here." Botan smiled happily. "Because you're magic?" The teen questioned. "No, I here to scout you."  Botan said pointing her finger in Yukina's face. Yukina backed away "For what?" "To be a magical girl!" Botan squealed to Yukina.  

~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~**~**~

That's all I got for Chapter 1. So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Please Review and give me your opinion. 

 Ja Ne =^_^V=   


	2. A magical what?

 Holy Crap, People reviewed! There is a god, ha ha. I'm so happy right now I could have a heart attack, But then I would wouldn't be able to finish this chapter. 

            Any way TGIF I can finally relax a little. No school for two days and no teachers on my back about crap. I just wrote this chapter today too. I very proud of myself also. For once I didn't ditch work. I guess I'm sometimes lazy, ha ha. So on to the story 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Get it, Got it, Good +V^_^V+ 

 ~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~++~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+++~++~~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~++~

            "A magical what?" Yukina screamed at Botan. "A magical girl, Yukina-Chan. My you must have a hearing problem." Botan said explain mustering the most cheerful voice she could. "I'm nothing special. Why me?" Yukina asked pointing to herself. "All will be explain if you come with me to me my master. That is if you don't mind Yukina-Chan." Botan summoned up her oar from hammer space and hopped on it. "Is it safe?" Yukina said looking up and down Botan as she floated in midair. "Of course it is. I mean the worst that could happen is I fly into a rock again." Botan said crossing her arms. Yukina looked at her "A rock? Again!?" she screamed at Botan. "It only happened once. Oh, just come on!" Botan yelled, pulling Yukina up and taking off.

            The two girls soared high over the city. Yukina held her eyes shut as hard as she could. Botan turned her head and smiled at the blue hair teen "Open your eyes Yukina-Chan, it blissful. The sun setting and everything you'll love it!" Yukina cracked an eye open to see what Botan was talking about. "Wow! I've never seen the city like this before. How high are we?" Yukina asked seeing just how high they were. Botan ignored Yukina's question and turned forward. "Man, this has to be a dream." Yukina said trying to convenes herself, " Yeah! We can't be flying on an oar, so it must be a dream. I hope." She whispered still to herself. 

            They started to leave the city and found their way to a forest area. Botan landed in a clearing on top of a stone staircase. "We're here!" Botan sung to Yukina who was still saying 'this is only a dream'. " Where is here Botan?" She asked. Yukina turned around to see a massive shrine/ home. "Dude! This place is colossal!" Yukina yelped. Botan started to walk forward and into the shrine/home "Come Yukina-Chan." Botan commanded. Yukina scrambled toward her blue hair guide.

            Inside was the most beautiful place Yukina had ever seen. It was a feudal mixed with a modern. The floor was a white marble and had a red carpet leading up a tall staircase. There were two other doors on both sides. Big bass and gold statues surrounded them. Also there were paintings of people that looked important and official. The walls were a cherry color with plants hanging from them.

            "Hello Yukina-Chan, and welcome to my humble home!" a female voice boomed form the top of the staircase. Yukina looked up, as did Botan. A whirl of cherry blossoms came out of no ware on top of the staircase. As the cleared a person could be seen. It was a gorgeous short youthful woman with pink wavy hair and brown eyes. Yukina looked at her with marvel eyes.

            "Genkai-Sama, I brought her as you requested." Botan announced to the woman called Genkai. "Excellent work Botan." Genkai praised to Botan as she floated down the staircase. She landed in front of Yukina and Botan. "Wow. I really have a good imagination. So tell, miss mystical dream lady, why I'm I here?" Yukina blurted out still thinking this was all a dream. Genkai gave Yukina a look that indication she didn't like what she had said. "Don't call her that!" Botan howled at Yukina. Genkai cleared her throat. "Yukina the reason you are here is because you have great magical energy." Genkai said as if it was a common fact. "What the heck is that? Yukina said cocking her head. "It's the energy that brings the good and bad in the world." Genkai said. "And you're going to use this energy to make the world a happier place!" Botan chimed in.

            Botan then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a cane/fan out. She then handed it to Yukina. Yukina looked it over; it was a navy blue body with purple feathers. "What do I do with this?" she asked. "You use it to transform." Genkai said. " Into what?"  Yukina said getting a little aggravated with her so-called dream. "You transform into Kina ice, your magical girl form." Botan beamed. "Oh, I get it like in the video games. So what are the words? You know the ones to transform." Yukina said giving them her twin's famous smirk. Botan smiled widely "Just say 'ice enchantment modify' and become Kina ice." "Okay" Yukina nodded.

            "ICE ENCHANTMENT MODIFY!" Yukina yelled out. A bight icy blue light flashed around Yukina. The light faded and Yukina could be seen in her new form as Kina ice. "So what do you think?" Genkai and Botan said in union. "Here let me get you a mirror." Genkai said and made a full-length body mirror appear. Yukina looked into it and did a couple poses, and a face or two. A three loop ribbons once in a ponytail now in pigtails held up her hair. The top of her outfit had a blue cloth crossed over a dark purple one, with a pink bow and red tri-ribbon belt. She had a light purple mini skirt. The sleeves were both pink and had a slit on them. The right sleeve was attached to the top, and the left one was just above her elbow. She had blue saddles and pink socks a little above her ankle.

            "So, um… this is the magical me. Hn." Yukina said using Hiei's 'hn'. "So will you take it Yukina-Chan?" Genkai asked. "Sure I guess I'll that it." Yukina answered. "That's great Yukina-Chan!" Botan bounced and hugged Yukina. "I'm so glad! Botan it's getting late. Lets take Yukina-Chan home." Genkai request. "Yes ma'am. Now Yukina-Chan, remember you mustn't tell anyone about the events this evening, all right?" Botan told her. "That's fine by me." Yukina said flatly. "Good." Botan said and Genkai snapped her fingers. World around Yukina went spinning and she blacked out.

            When Yukina came to she was standing at the corner of her street and could see her house. Just like that afternoon, only this time she didn't have her bookbag and it was night. "That was weird. I must have been dreaming." Yukina said to herself. She started to walk to her home and was greeted by a hysterical Hiei.

            "Yukina-Chan! Oh thank god you're alright!" Hiei ran over and hugged his little twin; "I found your bookbag and key on the porch. I didn't know what the hell happened." Yukina started to feel Hiei cry, a very rare thing. "Hie-Chan I'm okay." Yukina said trying to breath as her brother had her in a tight embrace. "You could have been kidnapped, murdered, raped, or worse…" Hiei paused not listening to Yukina. Hiei stopped his hug and pulled away. He then put his hands on Yukina's shoulder.

            "Or worse?" Yukina looked at him oddly. Hiei nodded his head "Yes, you could have been on a date with Kuwabara!" he said shivering at the thought. " Hie-Chan I was out." Yukina lied. "Were? With who? Tell me?" Hiei shouted shaking Yukina like a rag doll. "Hie-Chan s-stop yo-you're hur-hurting mmmmmeeeeeeee!" Said Yukina trying to make her overprotective brother stop shaking her. Hiei stopped "I'm sorry Yukina. You know I only do this cause I care about you. You're my little sister, my twin, and the only person I have left in the world." Yukina felt tears come to her eyes as Hiei started crying again.

            The twins had lost their mother, Hina Koorime, two years earlier and their father had died before they were born. They had no known family, so they were all alone and orphaned.   

            "I'm sorry Hie-Chan. The next time I'll call." Yukina said as Hiei wiped the tears from her face. "Its fine Yukina. Come on lets have dinner. I bet you're starving." Hiei said letting go of her and kissing her forehead. The twins walked into the kitten and ate. 

~+~++~+~++~+~+~+++~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~++

 That's it for today's chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you, the readers, think.

Now if you will excuse me I'm off to get another can of soda, Ja ne* ~_^V*


	3. Who are you? A laughing voice

Disclaimer: Okay, same old same old. (Gets out bullhorn) I DON'T OWN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? (Puts bullhorn away) I think you do. 

Z~Z~Z~~ZZ~ZZZ~Z~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~ZZ~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~ZZ~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~ZZ~

            It had been two days scene Yukina had seen Genkai and Botan. Yukina's thoughts that it was a dream were thrown out the window when she found the fan in her bookbag. Yukina wanted to tell someone about what had happened. Maybe Hiei, but he would start to freak out again. He was out. With that in mind she decided to tell Keiko. Outrageously there were two problems: one Botan had asked her not to tell anyone, and two Keiko wasn't even there to begin with.     

            Yukina was in her last period class: math. One of the very few classes she didn't have with Hiei. She sat in her seat in the back. Usually Keiko sat next to her, but she was absent again. Yukina sighed chewing on her pencil eraser `Man, I really hate fractions! ` She thought. She was interrupted by her teacher, making her announcements "Alright everyone! Your homework is page 239, problems 2-19. That's only 17 problems, so I expect everyone will do their homework." She said, with on one really paying a tension to her. "I need someone to take Keiko Yukimura's homework to her, any volunteers?" Yukina heard this and raised her hand to the moon.

            After school Yukina walked to Keiko's home. She designed to take a shortcut to Keiko's through the park. She did this after she told Hiei were she was going, not wanting to repeat last night's episode. Yukina enjoyed her peaceful moment. The day was beautiful with a warm sun and a couple of little breezes of wind very now and then. It was a beautiful spring afternoon, or it was.

            A `BOOM` could be here. Yukina turned to the left and saw a big cloud of smoke. "What was that?" Yukina screeched. "YUKINA-CHAN!" a familiar voice called out, but Yukina couldn't remember. That is until the `dream girl` came nose-diving at her. "Bo-Botan? No. NO! NO!! It was only a dream! Ah!" Yukina screamed as she jumped out of the way of the blue haired girl on the oar. "Yukina-Chan trouble, big trouble." Botan stated. "Yeah we have trouble! You almost ran me over with your oar! Where you learn to drive that thing!" Yukina snarled at Botan. "My, what is wrong with you?" Botan asked as if she had always known Yukina. "That… last night. It was only a dream. It had to be a dream." Yukina said mostly to herself. "Sorry Hon, but it really happened." Botan said. Yukina sighed in defeat. "Come on. Your going on your first mission." Botan smiled patting the free space on her oar. "Fine." Yukina said about to jump on the oar when Botan stopped her, "First you need to transform." Botan said handing Yukina the magic fan. Yukina cocked her head "How did you get that? I thought I left that at home. Never mind. Okay um." Yukina stopped. "What is wrong now?" Botan asked. "What are the words again?" Yukina laughed. Botan sweat dropped "Its `Ice enchantment modify`!" Botan yelled.

            "Right! _Ice Enchantment Modify_!" Kina ice a.k.a Yukina yelled out and jumped on Botan's oar. The two girls dashed to where the explosion had been. They landed to see nothing there. "What? But I could have sworn I heard a big rumble. Botan, are we on the exact spot of the explosion?" Yukina questioned. "Yes, I'm sheer about it. Any ways I can smell magic, some kind of black magic." Botan said. "Okay then Botan were is it, because I don't see anything." Yukina fumed.

            As if on cue they heard a female laugh. Kina ice (Lets just call her Kina for rest of the time) looked around feeling a bit worried. Fireworks suddenly shot out of the ground in multiply colors. Kina freaked out and grabbed hold of Botan. "Who's there?!" Yukina screamed at the laughing voice. Suddenly a big bared wired fence rose from the ground, surrounding them. A big chair with fireworks coming out of it and a girl surrounded in shadows laughing.

                   The girl sauntered out of the darkness into the light. She had dark purple hair in a low ponytail that reached midway of her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and a wicked smirk on her face. She wore a high purple and yellow collar that cut off at her collarbone. Her shirt was yellow and split at the bottom so you could see her bellybutton. It had a V shaped collar. She had a purple short sleeve over a yellow one. A purple belt held a yellow mini skirt. She wore knee high yellow boots and yellow gloves.

            "Who are you?" Kina repeated. The girl put her hands on her hips. Her smirk seeming to become more untrusting. "Who am I?"  She asked pointing to herself. "Yes, just who are you?" Botan asked herself. "Who am I? I'm the greatest magical girl, my name is…" She suddenly stopped "I'll tell you next chapter!"

Z~Z~Z~Z~ZZ~~ZZ~Z~Z~ZZ~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~ZZZ~Z~ZZ~Z~ZZ~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~ZZ~Z~Z~

            Okay, that's all I got. My mind is drawing a blank here. Um, I need suggestions on what to call this evil magical girl that kind of shirks a lot. So you have your mission good luck troops. I want to continue as soon as can, so help me! I'm going crazy trying to think of a name!

            Ja ne @_@  


	4. The evil magical girl

Evil magical girl: Hello everybody! I'm doing the opening today case. Kitsumi is a little tired up right now. (Looks behind her to see Kasumi tired up and gagged with her blue eyes flashing angrily) She has been very bad lately working on Spanish and not my name, and studying the Cold War instead of thinking of the way I'm going to defeat Kina ice.

Kasumi: (Spits out gag) Hey! Spanish is hard, and I need to keep that grade up to a 'C' at least. Plus for your information I did think of a name for you.

Evil magical girl: Say what? You thought of a name? (Starts jumping up and down and screaming) AAAAAAHHHHHH, I GOT A NAME ^_^!!! (Stops and hops over to Kasumi and gets strait in her face) Way to go Kitsumi. So what's my name? Come on tell me. (Starts singing a bit) Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you say baby I….

   Kasumi: (Gulps, not favoring people that close her face and worst, sing too) Ah, stop! You're killing me here. You'll find out if you go back into the story and after I do the disclaimer. 

Evil magical girl: O, O, O! Can I do it, can I, can I? Please Kitsumi!

Kasumi: Fine! Just untie me and get out of my face. You're scaring me.

Evil magical girl: Yahoo!!!

Kasumi: And before I forget my name is KASUNI not KITSUMI, get it right next time!

Evil magical girl: whatever.

Disclaimer: (Evil magical girl) Listen and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. She don't own jack squat, so get over it. 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

            "I'm the greatest magical girl," a big spot light came over her and confetti sprayed everywhere, "Maho Kanta!" She yelled out doing a little pose. Everything went silent. Kina and Botan both sweat dropped. "Maho Kanta?" Yukina asked tilting her head. "Yes." She said happily smirking. "What kind of name is Maho Kanta? HHAA" Kina laughed. "Kina, Don't laugh about that. Its rude to tell the truth like that!" Botan screech whacking Kina over her head.

            "Yes you should listen to your trainer." Maho Kanta mocked. "Look what I got. You wouldn't happen to know who owns this bag do you?" Maho Kanta asked reaching behind her back and pulled out Kina's bookbag. "My bookbag?" Kina asked. "What are you going to do with that?" Botan chimed in. "Well Kina ice, or Yukina Koorime, I'm going to use your own bag to destroy you." Maho Kanta smirked again. "How did you know my name?" Kina blubbered. "I know a lot about you Yukina." She said unsheathing a yellow sword that had dark green vines wrapped around it. Kina and Botan eyed the sword carefully. "Mamono Karada!" Maho Kanta hollered as she chucked the bookbag into the air and strike it with her sword. 

            With that the brown bookbag glowed and morphed into a bookbag/human girl. She had dull brown hair and no bangs with lifeless pink eyes. Her skin was looked like she had just got over bad sunburn, other words she had leather skin. She had a handle coming out of her head and a big flap on her chest. She was wearing a blue and black school uniform. "What is that?" Kina yelled out. "Oh no! It's a Mamono Youkai!" Botan gasped, "It's a type of demon, that is a hybrid of the negative energy and her magic." Botan finished. "Yes, thank you for taking away from my lines. Now, go Homework Mamono!" Maho Kanta pointed at Kina and Botan.

            Homework Mamono opened a flap on her chest to reveal a ton of homework papers. "You need to finish your homework. Let me help you!" the Mamono shouted. The pages of homework came flying a Kina. "AAAHHH!!!" Kina screamed dodging the paper. Botan was to the side looking at Kina a little disappointed that she was just dodging. "Botan what do I do? How do I use my magic?" Kina shouted. "You aren't ready to use magic." Botan said easily. "What?!" Kina wailed bugged eyed. "But. I do believe that you are just a bit physically stronger. Come on and attack. The best defiance is a good offense."(Is that right or is it the other way around?) Botan grinned. "Right! I bet I can punch just as hard as Hiei-Chan!" Kina said gaining new confidences. She ran straight into the eye of the homework storm. She took her fest back as she reached the Mamono. She swung and hit the homework fiend. The Mamono stopped her on slot of papers and looked at Kina with a 'what the hell was that' look on her face. Kina looked up and gulped seeing that her little punch did nothing.

            Mamono sized up for a final blow. Kina screamed in fear thinking about her brother and friends until she hear Kanta bark "Stop Homework Mamono!"

            Kina sunk to her knees and breathed heavily. Kanta walked up to Kina, arms crossed, legs apart and eyes closed. "Oh Kina I'm so displeased with your preferment's. I mean you don't even know how to use your magic. She told me you were my rival." Kanta shook her head with starry eyes. "Who is 'She'?" Kina asked. Kanta just kept on talking,  "Compared to me you're still just a little girl. Because of this I'm going to give you a chance, so go and train." Kanta grinned and pointed at Kina's nose. Kina looked at her weirdly "I'll give you um…2 hours." Kanta said holding up one more finger in Kina's face. "2 hours?" Kina asked. "That isn't enough. We'll need more time." Botan said.

            Kanta deliberated for a moment "Um, no. I'm a very busy person now days. 2 hours we'll have our rematch. Good luck with your training" Kanta laughed. After a lighting flash the bared wire fence, Homework Mamono, and Kanta sunk into the ground disappearing. They left the place as it was before.

            Kina looked at Botan "Botan what am I going to?" she wined. "Well Kina-Chan in this case, I say let's start your training." Botan said happily. "You mean you're going to take her advice?" Kina shouted. "Bingo, what do you have to lose?" Botan said smiling.

            "Oh my poor girl. If I know this would happen." Genkai said. Genkai was sitting on a long pink and red couch in her living room of her big temple. She had a big orb in the middle of the room that showed Kina and Botan. "Who was that evil magical girl? I didn't expect anything like her to show up when Kina has just started. I hope Botan can some how help Kina with her training, so she can be able to use her magic." Genkai sighed. 

            "Come on Kina-Chan! Left, Left, Left, Left Right Left" Botan chanted as she flew ahead of Kina. Kina and Botan had gone to the exercise area in the park. Botan was making Kina run laps and was flying in front of her. "Bo-botan, #Huff, Huff, Gulp# Wouldn't I-it be bet-better if you, #Huff#, ra-ran with m-m-me?" Kina said having a hard time running their mile and a half. "Oh heavens no! I hate to run. It just not my thing. Anyway you're the one training here not me." Botan smiling on her oar. Kina felt that she would fall on her face after hearing that. 'Thankfully no one is at the park.' Kina thought as she looked around. 

            Botan suddenly stopped and Kina ran into her. "OW! Why did you stop?" Kina asked rubbing her face. "Lets do some pull ups." Botan pointed to the pull up bars. "Pull ups. Fine as long s I don't have to use my legs." Kina trudged over to the bars. "Botan can I ask you a question?" Kina asked a she jumped up doing one pull up. "Sure, fire away Kina-Chan." Botan said floating above Kina. "Exactly, #GRGA#, what does pull ups and magic have to do, #GRGA#, with each other?" Kina queried to Botan doing two more pull-ups. "Doing theses exercises will help you be able to tolerate using your magic." Botan said watching Kina doing a few more pull-ups.

            2 hours pasted by in this fashion. Kina and Botan returned to the clearing were Kanta had challenged them. Kina looked around seeing nothing. "Well were have we seen this before. Total dejavo wouldn't you say." Kina said a little unhappy from doing so much in 2 hours. "Don't worry Kina-Chan, I think I can smell evil magic about." Botan said looking around suspecting everything.

            A big boom exploded in front of them and the Mamono came in as the smoke faded. "Where is Maho Kanta?" Botan inquired to the homework fiend. "Kanta-Sama told me to do this by myself, because you are so weak." Homework Mamono said dully. Kina felt insulted.

            "You baka! Where the hell did you leave Yukina!" a very familiar voice known as Hiei came roaring out. Hiei came bursting into the clearing dragging Kuwabara by his hair. "What the hell?" Hiei said as he saw the situation before him. 'Oh god! Its Hiei-Chan and Kazuma-Kun. What are they doing here? Oh no, what if the recognize me?" Kina thought terrified of what they would say. "S-stay back!" Kina yelled to the two teens. Hiei and Kuwabara looked at her and then her outfit "Who are you?" Hiei asked annoyed. 

            "Um me?' Kina asked pointing to herself, "No the other dumb girl in a weird outfit." Hiei said growling a bit. "Well I'm The Magical Girl, Kina Ice" Kina announced to her older twin and Kuwabara, with one hand on her hip the other with her pointer finger to her cheek with Botan copying her on the oar. "Hn, Whatever, I'm looking for my sister and can feel she is close by." Hiei fumed. Kuwabara on the other hand had a different reaction "Oh wow! A magical girl, just like in the video games!" He screeched happily.

            "Well, I think you two are bothersome, so you disposable." Homework Mamono said bringing out a textbook and throwing it at the boys. It landed in front of them leaving an enormous smoking crater. "AAHH! I'm going to die" The carrot top oaf whined. "What the? Listen, I don't care who you are or what! I'm going to fine my sister, so move damn it!" Hiei snarled evilly and giving a death treat look that would make the bravest person shirk terrified. Kina had never seen this side of Hiei 'No wonder Kazuma is so afraid of Hiei-Chan!' she thought.

            Homework Mamono recoiled a bit, but throw another book straight at him. "AH, NO!" Kina yell crying. She ran in front of Hiei and Kuwabara. 

            The textbook was about to hit Kina in the face when it froze in mid air and was covered in ice. Kina's face-harden and the whole area froze up. Kina's fan came into her hand and she had the same evil smirk as Hiei had just had only seconds ago. The fan glowed "Ice Maiden Glacier Shards" She screamed and swung her fan. Ice shards hit the homework fiend making her scream. She glowed and turned back into Kina's book bag.

            "Bingo! You did it Kina-Chan!" Botan said raising her arms high. "I-I did it? I did it!" Kina squealed. Hiei stood there amazed at what he had just seen "Wow, I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." He said. Kuwabara couldn't talk, one he was to busy looking at Kina Ice and two he was frozen from the nose down. Kina saw Kuwabara "Oh no! I'm so sorry Kazu-um I mean sir." Kina ran to him and touched his shoulder unfreezing the poor guy.

            "Kina-Chan we must go now." Botan said tilting her head to Kina's bag. "You're right." Kina said grabbing her bag and hopped on Botan's oar. "Hold on miss Ice!" Kuwabara yelled running over to Kina. He got on one knee and held her hand "Will you please continue to protect our city?" Kuwabara requested. Kina smiled "Sure, if you want me to Kazuma-Chan." Kina and Botan took out.

            "Botan-Chan, Could you take me to Keiko's." Kina asked as her costume faded, turning her back into Yukina Koorime. "Sure Yukina-Chan" Botan smiled. "You know what Botan I think I can get use to this also I think I need a new book bag." Yukina joked. The two girls laughed as Botan landed Yukina at Keiko's. They said their good bye and Botan was off. 

            Yukina knocked on Keiko's home door. She was greed by Mrs. Yukimura. "Hello Yukina-Chan. How are you?" she asked. "I'm doing alright. Just a little tried." Yukina said giving Mrs. Yukimura a bow and taking off her shoes. "I brought Keiko's homework" Yukina said pulling out the homework that looked a little torn up. Mrs. Yukimura looked at her a little weirdly. Yukina smiled nervously and laughed. "Keiko is up in her room right now. Why don't you go up and give it to her." Mrs. Yukimura told Yukina. Yukina wasted to time and ran up stairs to Keiko's room.

            "Keiko-Chan? Are you awake?" Yukina said opening Keiko's door. "Yukina-Chan is that you? Come on in. Its not catch able." came a weak sounding Keiko. Yukina came in. Keiko was on her bed looking pale as a ghost and was breathing very heavily. "Keiko-Chan! Oh my, I mean you look good," Yukina said trying to cover her shock. "Yukina-Chan you are a really bad fibber." Keiko laughed and coughed a bit. Keiko tried to get up, but Yukina ran over and pushed Keiko down. "NO! You're too weak" Yukina said.

            Yukina waved good byes to Mrs. Yukimura. Yukina ran through the park to get home. Before she went home Yukina stopped at a fast-food restaurant and got dinner for her and Hiei. Just to have a good alibi, and so Hiei wouldn't complain when he saw his favorite dinner and ice cream.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Maho Kanta: What was that!

Kasumi: What Yukina is the main charter and she can't die. Bonehead!

Maho Kanta: SO! I wanted to win you have angered me. (Brings out her sword and charges at Kasumi)

 Kasumi: (O.O) Oh shoot! (Gets out backpack) Eat this! (Throws it at her and hits her in the head0

Maho Kanta: (@_@) OW! (Is knocked out)

Kasumi: Wow Chelsea-Chan, I didn't know you could act so well.

Chelsea: Wow you really think so Kasumi-Chan! (Chelsea is a neko Youkai. She has dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. She likes to wear blue jeans and T-shirts)          

Kasumi: Yes and thanks for the names and stuff. Also for writing Kanta's lines.  

Chelsea: Yahoo! (^_^) I'm number one, I'm number one!  

Kasumi: Don't do that!

Chelsea: K! (Grabs TV remote and changes channel from Comedy Central to MTV)

 Kasumi: (*_*) Change it back NOW!

Chelsea: Yes ma'am (Changes it back)

Kasumi: That's all we got, so Ja ne ^_^V!


	5. The remote attacks and Kurama the one ma...

            Hello everyone! I've been playing softball and I've been busy. I've also been playing my new game I got for Easter, Shenmue 2. That all I have to talk about my life for now, so on to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 

#@#@#@##@#@##@##@#@#@##@#@#@#@##@#@##@#@#@###@#@#@##@

            "Hiei-Chan, breakfast!" Yukina yelled from the kitchen to her brother upstairs sleeping as she took off her blue and pink apron. "HM" Hiei grunted lightly disapproving getting up. "Its your favorite!" Yukina enticed. Hiei came down in a flash drooling knowing what he had coming. Yukina came to the eating area next to the kitchen with chocolate pancakes on a plate. She put the plate on the set table. Hiei sat down and so did Yukina.

            After a hard-hitting week a normal Saturday morning had came. Yukina, like always made breakfast. Today she was wearing blue jeans that reached her calves and her favorite light blue T-shirt instead of her school uniform. Hiei was wearing black shorts and a black T-shirt with a red and gold dragon on it that had a milk stain. He also wore his favorite white headband and on his arm you could see his black dragon tattoo. 

            Yukina looked at Hiei's shirt "Hiei-Chan is that a clean shirt?" she asked. Hiei looked down at his shirt. "It was two days ago." He said going back to eliminate his plate of pancakes. Yukina shook her head 'Some things never change.' She thought taking a bite of her breakfast.

            Breakfast came and gone fast. Soon it was 11:35 and a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it!" Yukina shouted coming down from her room up stairs. "Whatever." Hiei grumbled not even making an effort to get off the couch were he was watching TV. Yukina opened the door. "Hello Kurama-Kun. Come on in."  She offered the red head cutie in. 

            "Thank you Miss Yukina." Kurama said taking off his dark orange sunglasses. Kurama was wearing brown pants and an orange T-shirt with an orange coat with a pink fox on the back that was wrapped around his waste. He walked into the home and took off his shoes. Kurama walked in front of the TV. 

            "Hay, move Kurama!" Hiei yelled moving his head trying to see the TV, but every time Kurama kept on moving in Hiei's view. "Hey is for horses Hiei. Now I'm here to help you study, so stop watching TV." Kurama said dropping a mountain of books on the coffee table Hiei had his legs leveled on. "What are you trying to do slaughter my legs?!" Hiei yelled coiling up his legs to the couch. "No. I here to help you study." Kurama said. "Study yourself!" Hiei growled jerking Kurama out of his view with his foot.

            "Hiei-Chan! Be nice to Kurama-Kun. He takes time out of his busy day to help you past school." Yukina pouted at him. "Yeah!" Kurama said. "Fine! Just quit bitching to me!" Hiei cursed out. "Good Hiei-Chan. I'm going out, so to make sure you don't you watch TV I 'm taking the remote with me." Yukina said turning off the TV. "No! I can't find the energy to get up and push the buttons on the TV!" Hiei said sarcastically. "Hn. Well see you two in an hour or two." Yukina said grabbing her purse and putting the remote in it. "Yukina don't leave me here with this crazy man!" Hiei wailed to his sister. But it was too late and Yukina was out the door.

            Yukina was spending her time downtown at the mall. She found her way to Suncoast. She looked over the monthly mangas and DVDs. "Oh! They got a new Anime magazine." Yukina smiled. She picked it up and skimmed it. "I'm going to buy this." Yukina said walking to the cashier.

            "Hello and thank you for choosing Suncoast. Will this be all?" The cashier said scanning the anime magazine. "Yes. Oh my! Touya you work here?" Yukina asked when she saw the blue hair green bang boy. "Yukina-san! Yes, I just started two weeks ago." Touya smiled. "I'm glad you found a good job. I sure wish I could work here." Yukina daydreamed. "Yeah. I get a great discount too. The magazine is $7.20." Touya said putting the magazine in a plastic bag. "Here your money, Touya-Kun." She handed the money to Touya. "Thanks Yukina-san. I'll see you Monday, Kay." Touya gave Yukina her bag. "I'll see you in school. Good-bye Touya." Yukina waved and walked out the store. 

            Yukina started to walk around the mall just looking for something to do. She then heard a voice shout, "Come one, come all to see my show!" Yukina looked to the voice. The voice was coming from the middle of a stage surrounded by a throng of people. On top of the stage was Maho Kanta. 'Ah, what is she doing here?' Yukina thought to herself.

            "I need a volunteer!" Kanta smirked, "You with the blue hair and red eyes, come up here with me!" Kanta pointed to Yukina. Everyone clapped cheering Yukina to go on stage, so she walked up there next to Kanta. "May I see your purse? Thank you." Kanta said quickly snatching Yukina's purse before she could respond. Kanta opened the purse and dug through it and pulled out the TV remote. Kanta throw Yukina's purse back to her and pushed her off the stage.  Kanta throw the remote up and hit it with her sword. "_Mamono Karada_!" The remote glowed. It morphed into a remote girl. She had a big remote for a body and had normal arms and legs. She had midnight hair and gray eyes as well as her skin. People saw this and all hell broke lose as they ran and screamed screaming for their lives.

            Yukina looked up at the Mamono "Why did Maho Kanta set her Mamono free here?" Yukina asked herself. "My crystal ball says that she wanted to get the public's attention Yukina-Chan." Yukina turned her head to the fortuneteller Botan waving her hands over the fake crystal ball that was really a snow globe. "Botan why are you dressed like that?" Yukina said looking at her. "I'm in cognate," Botan beamed with both pointer fingers at her face, "But that's not important. What is important is that you transform into Kina Ice." Botan said seriously and handed Yukina her magic fan. Just then a big flash of light zoomed between Botan and Yukina not hitting them, but a man a little away from them.

            Meanwhile Kurama was trying to get Hiei to study and Hiei was hitting his head over and over again on the coffee table. "Okay Hiei, once more. Who were the allied powers in WW2?" Kurama sighed walking over to the TV and then leaned on it. Hiei didn't reply. "Hiei, Tu tenies estudias?" Kurama said speaking Spanish. Hiei stopped his head banging and looked at Kurama "Kurama aren't we studying world history, not Spanish. I didn't even know you knew the language." Hiei said cocking an eye. Kurama nodded "Si, no hablo espanol." Kurama said still not knowing what language he was speaking.

            "_Ice Enchantment Modify_!" Yukina called out. Everyone stopped running for a moment when they saw the big flash. The flash faded and Kina Ice stood with pride in place. "Kina give a speech to the people or something." Botan whispered. "Oh right. Hello everyone I'm the good magical girl, Kina Ice, and I'm here to put a stop to Maho Kanta's evil deeds." Kina said and then took a deep breath. Everyone went silent and looked at her and her outfit, but then the Mamono did another attack and chaos rained again.

            Back at the Koorime household Hiei for once was listening to Kurama even though he had no idea what he was saying. "Y tu?" Kurama asked. "What, oh yeah whatever." Hiei answered. "Hiei, son tu even listening to me?" Kurama asked now wasn't speaking Spanish. "…" Hiei reply. Hiei's eyes were watering and he was trying to hinder any laughter from coming out. "Hiei what is so funny?" Kurama yelped at him. Hiei couldn't help but laugh hysterically. The reason was because Kurama was changing different colors.

            Kina ran over to Botan "Botan-Chan what should I do?" Kina asked. "Well, the first thing I wouldn't do is get hit with that attack." Botan said shaking her 'crystal ball' and watching it like everything was fine in the world. "Botan-Chan act serious for once, for me?" Kina shrieked. Then another flash came and hit a couple more people.

            "Hiei where are you going?" Kurama demanded to know. "I'm getting soda and popcorn." Hie answered from the kitchen. "Why?" Kurama whined. " Cause your better then TV." Hiei said coming back with the soda and popcorn in hand. Kurama sighed. Hiei ran and jumped onto the couch not wanting to miss what further things would happen. Kurama suddenly went to a strait pose and went all snowy and started to make that really annoying 'this is a test' nose "This is just a test if there were an actual emergence I would have started running around like an idiot and then would have told you the emergence." Kurama said in a robotic kind of voice and then he went back to normal. Hiei just sat there grinning very happily

            On top of the stage, at the mall, Kanta was laughing her head off at the havoc. "My, my. I spy with my little eye something that starts with 'D'. Tee hee, It devastation." Kanta laughed, "Just remember so did this: Maho Kanta!" she screamed to the heavens. "Kanta! I demand you stop now!" Kina yelled to her. "And who's going to stop me, you?" Kanta laughed full hearty. "Yes, Me." Kina said pulling out her fan. "Fine have it your way. Remote Mamono!" she called. "Yes Boss-lady." The Mamono asked running up to Kanta. "Attack Kina Ice. Make sure she is dead." Kanta smirked wickedly. Mamono took no time and sent an attack at Kina. Kina jumped easily dodging the attack.

            Back with Hiei and Kurama, Kurama now had that band of colors thing on him and an Indian in the middle on his stomach. "Boring!" Hiei rankled. Kurama suddenly started to act at a soap opera "Please Janet don't leave me!" Kurama screamed. He then shifted to the side and turn to where he was "I'm sorry Tony, but I must. Please forgive me!" Kurama cried in his most girlish voice. "This I can get into." Hiei grinned.

            "You missed. My turn." Kina growled. Kanta looked at Kina then the Mamono, then back to Kina "Um, Remote Mamono." Kanta said. "Yes Boss-lady?" The Mamono asked frightened. "You're on your own!" Kanta yelled running as fast as she could. "BOSS-LADY WAIT!" She screamed, but it was too late and Kina was ready to strike. "Ice Maiden Glacier Shards!" Kina yelled. Kina's attack hit Remote Mamono turning her back into a normal remote. "Good job Kina!" Botan said fading still shaking the 'crystal ball'. Kina suddenly herd people clapping. They were cheering to. Kina smiled "Thank you everyone! I, Kina Ice, promised as long as Maho Kanta is around I'll be here to stop her!" Kina announced. Kina then ran to the remote and picked it up. "See ya!" Kina ran out the mall.

            Back at the Koorime home, Kurama was at the climax of his one-man soap opera. "Oh Janet, after all we've been though will you marry me?" Kurama asked as Tony. Hiei was sitting on the couch, sniffling "Janet don't be crazy! Say yes, say yes!" Hiei cried moving closer from the couch. He had really gotten into it. "T-tony, *sob * of course I…" Kurama suddenly stopped. "Of course I, what!" Hiei yelled.

            "I'm back Hiei." Yukina said as she walked through the door. "Yu-Yukina-Chan" Hiei shuddered. "Miss Yukina, is it that late already. Well, time flies when you're having fun studying. I guess I should go now." Kurama said picking up the bag he had brought and got his shoes on "Good bye Miss Yukina, Hiei." Kurama said bowing. Hiei had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Hiei-Chan" Yukina asked. "I never got to see what happed" Hiei said crying. "Are you okay?" Yukina asked trying to pat Hiei on the back. "Don't touch me!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei." Yukina said. "What." Hiei sniffed. Here is your remote" Yukina said handing him the remote. Hiei's eyes lighted up "yes!" Hiei turned on the TV and found the soap opera Kurama was acting out. "Hiei I didn't know you liked soap operas." Yukina said. "I don't" Hiei smiled. "Okay, Yeah just a normal Saturday." Yukina said

#@#@#@##@#@#@#@##@#@#@##@#@##@##@##@#@#@##@##@#@#@#@#

That was my sad try at comedy, so that's all I got. Just review and good day.


	6. Run Jin run

            Hi everyone, how are you? Tell me, I'd really like to know. I'm all right here.      * Drops pencil * woops. * Goes down to get it *. * An arrow shots where Kasumi's head was*. Got it! *Sees arrow and a note falls from it * What the hell?! * Reads note * I'm going to kill you! *Endnote * O_o Wha? Who would want to kill me? I'll find out later.    

 Well, on to the story. ~_^

            "_Morning students, its time for the morning announcements."_  The old woman said over the intercom, "_Today we have a track meet with Jacob's High School. Please, come and support your track team, woo._" She said flatly. "Oi, These Jacobs kids are easy to beat." Said the leader and fastest person on the track team, Jin in his Irish accent. "Yeah, with Jin on our team we can't lose!" Yusuke laughed patting Jin on the back. "That's right, Urameshi. They might as well just give us the win and say 'Here you go Jin here's the win!' HAHA!" Jin laughed with Yusuke. "Jin, Yusuke, please be quiet while the announcements are on." The teacher scolded. "Yes ma'am!" The two rebels said.

            It was Monday morning and Yukina was sitting behind Jin in her Homeroom class. She was listening to Jin and Yusuke's conversation. They seemed really excited even though Yusuke wasn't on the team. Yukina was really considering going to the track meet just to see Jin a.k.a 'The Wind Demon'. Yukina's thoughts were interrupted by the tone to go to first period.

              Yukina walked to her first period class, English. Hiei meant her along the way and they walked in together. "Yukina-san." Touya said sitting in class. "Hi Touya. How are you?" Yukina asked walking up to him. "Well, I'm jobless until they get the mall rebuilt." Touya said scratching his head. "What happened, a sale got all the women riled up and they destroyed the mall?" Hiei laughed. "No!" Touya said bluntly. " Man, don't you listen to the news. They said that this evil sorceress by the name of Maho Kanta lunched a monster at the mall, but a good sorceress, Kina Ice, Had put Maho Kanta in her place. In the precise though, they destroyed the mall." Touya said. "Wow, really, ha ha." Yukina laughed nervously. "Yukina-san, you were there just before it happened. Did you see anything?" Touya asked. "Um no. Why would have anything to do with this?" Yukina said looking very guilty. Hiei looked at her for a moment "Hey Touya leave her alone." Hiei growled at bit. "Okay, I'll drop it." Touya said.

            The school day was at its end at seventh period. The announcements were on and everyone had just a toe on their desks. "_That concludes the afternoon announcements, so get the hell out of here!_" The old woman yelled with the sound of papers flying in the back round. The Math teacher was about to talk, but no one was left to listen.

                Yukina had finally made up her mind to go to the track meet. She walk out to the yard were the meet was always held. It looked like everyone and their cousin was there. In the middle was the team: Gama, Risho, Bakken, Touya, and Jin, starching. They were wearing their running uniforms that were a light blue and yellow shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. Next to them were the cheerleaders. Leading them in the middle was Botan. 'Oh no, Botan. I bet I have another mission.' Yukina thought. 

            Down below at the track, Botan was acting like she had done this all her life. "_Thank you girls! Give it up for your SHS cheerleaders!_" the student announcer, Koto, said with her always foxy grin. The students yelled and wooed the mini skirt-wearing girls on. "_Now its time to start the main events!_" she yelled passionately. "Yes! Lets get the main event started!" a voice yelled. "_Hold on this is my show! So back off! Who are you any way?_" Koto yelled at the voice. "Me? God, does anyone listen to the news anymore?" Kanta asked. "Thank you!" Touya yelled to her. "Um, right. I'm the magical girl, Maho Kanta!" Kanta smirked her iniquitous smirk. "_Magical girl or not, I will not go down with out a fight you bitch!_" Koto stickled out her tongue at Kanta. "I think I can change that." Kanta said zooming over to Jin. She stood behind him one hand on his shoulder and the other holding her sword at Jin's throat. "_Ah, Jin! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have had a great turn of events. Our hopes of winning this track meet, Jin, is being held captive by this 'magical girl'! What will happen? What are her demands?_" Koto yelled. "You know I would tell you, if you would SHUT UP!" Kanta yelled at the brunette. "_Sorry!_" Koto sneered 

            "Kanta! Stop your evil deeds and let Jin go." Kina ice yelled jumping out of nowhere next to Koto. " Not another freak." Koto said to herself, "_Um, whom are you Miss?_" Pointing her microphone to Kina to speak into. "I'm Kina Ice. I'm here to stop Kanta's plot." Kina said trying to look like a cool super heroine. 

            "Oh, don't worry I wasn't going to hurt him. Why would I hurt the guy whom is going to help me destroy you?" Kanta viciously smirked. "Say what? Miss Kanta we barely know each other and you're trying to kill me ya know, I don't think I'll be mucha help `en ya." Jin said shaking in his knee high socks. "Yeah Kanta?" Kina asked. "_Maho Kanta has made a crazy statement: Jin will help her fight Kina Ice. How will she do this?_" Koto said narrative the event. Kanta and Kina both looked at her "Will you shut up!" They both said annoyed. "Oi, foxy raises a question I'd like to know ma-self too ya know." Jin said trying to move away. "Okay then!" Kanta yelled. She spun Jin around and stabbed Jin in the heart. Jin's eyes went lifeless, closing, and his body went limped. Kanta let him drop to the ground she smirked happily. (Kasumi: Ouch, that had to hurt. Poor, poor Jin-Chan. Oh well on back to the story!) "Jin!!!" Kina yelled. "_Oh shit! Jin has just been stabbed in the heart. He most likely is dead now. Who will lead us to the finals?_" Koto cried. 

            "Jin is very much alive." Kanta said. Jin's body was suddenly had a big whirlwind around it. "What's happening?" Kina asked starting to be pushed back by the force of the wind. " Well Kina-girl, you know I have the power to alter objects into demons. I've been training a bit, you see?" Kanta smirked to her. "Yes, I think." Kina said looking at Jin again. "Well I've found away to do the same to humans as well, so Jin is…" Kanta said stopping in mid sentence for someone to answer. No one talked. "Damn it mike-girl, oh now you shut up!" Kanta yelled at Koto. "_Sorry. Jin is now turning into a demon, people._" Koto notified the crowd. "Very good. Now behold! The wind master, Jin!" Kanta raised her hands and the whirlwind stop. 

            Jin was floating in the air. He now had a horn on his head and ears were more pointy then usual. He was wearing very baggy white pants with no shoes. He had a blue belt held in front by a red gem surrounded by a gold ring. Jin opened his blue eyes and he had the weirdest grin ever. He floated down next to Kanta, sitting cross-legged in mid-air "Aye, I'm a here ta take ya out Miss Ice." Jin grinned. "Jin do us a favor here and attack." Kanta said "Aye, lady Kanta!" Jin said. 

            Jin winced his arm up. The thing was going pretty fast, so fast that it made a mini tornado around his arm "Tornado Fist!" Jin yelled. He jumped down to the ground and ran charging at Kina and Koto. "Move!" Kina yelled jumping on Koto pushing them both out the way. Jin missed, but send Kina and Koto flying back a couple feet. Kina got back up as fast as she could. Koto was totally knocking her out. Kina bought out her fan "Ice Maiden Glacier Shards!" Kina yelled. The attack came flying at Jin. "AH!" Jin screamed and flew into the air. The attack obviously missed Jin, but went flying at Kanta.

            Kanta screamed jumping out of the way "Don't hit me with that damn attack!" Kanta yelled. Kina paid no attention to her and shot another attack at Jin  "Ice Maiden Glacier Shards!" Kina waved her fan. Jin looked at the attack and smirked. He tossed his arms to the side and made a tornado. The attack hit the tornado. The two battled it out, the tornado sent it far away into space.

            Kina's jaw was wide opened "W-what?" she said. "It worked?" Kanta asked already to flee, "I mean of course it worked!" Kanta said acting like she knew it the whole time. "What happened?" Kina asked. "Well Kina-Chan, Jin was human and had great power he never knew of, so that power naturally fallowed into his demon form." Botan said coming out of nowhere. Botan was still in her cheerleader outfit holding Koto's mike, with the knocked out Koto still holding it. She really didn't want to let that thing go. "So how do I stop him?" Kina asked looking at Koto.

            "Jin stop!" Yusuke yelled from the field. Jin looked at him. His eyes glazed over, he smirked "Hello Urameshi are you here to help me fight?" he asked. Yusuke face faulted "NO! Jin you're destroying everything and you're messing up my hair. MY HAIR!" Yusuke cried his bangs in his face.

            "Jin Yusuke is some what right." Touya said running over to Yusuke. "Really?" Jin asked. "Yeah" Touya smiled at his now demon friend. "Sure. Do it for Touya, Me, and my hair." Yusuke said trying to put his hair back up with little results. "Okay!" Jin smiled and landed next to Touya and Yusuke.

            "Botan?" Kina asked. "Yes?" Botan asked looking at the three boys. "Why is Jin acting like nothing happened?" Kina pointed. "Well, boys will be boys." Botan said thinking of the most reasonable excuse she could think of.

            "JIN!!!" Kanta yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" she got into his face. "Come on Kanta. What's your problem?" Yusuke asked. Kanta growled dangerously "YUSUKE YOU JERK!" Kanta snacked Yusuke across the face sending him flying. "JIN, kill Kina Ice, now or I'll kill you!" Kanta screamed.

            Jin looked at her and smiled "Naw, I ain't do'en what ya say no more." He said. "Damn it Jin! You know this what I get for not thinking about human emotions." Kanta frowned. "Speaking of human emotion Kanta. I did believe you you'll be feeling scared." Kina said taking out her fan. "Screw this! See ya next time Kina." Kanta started to run off. "I don't think you'll be go'en that way Lady Kanta!" Jin smirked. He made a gust of wind and swooped Kanta into the air, sending her far away.

            Yusuke started to break out in laugher with a black eye and a bruised cheek. "That was funny wasn't it Urameshi" Jin laughed floating over to Yusuke and pulling him up. "Yeah that was funny Jin, but how are you going to change back into a human?" Touya asked

            "Bingo!" Botan shouted dropping Koto and her mike, "Kina is here to help." She said pushing Kina up to them. "Really?" Jin asked. Touya cocked an eye at her "I've never seen you cheering before, who are you?" he asked Botan. Botan didn't answer. "Yes, I can help you." Kina nodded. "Okay then fire away!" Jin grinned sitting in mid-air cross-legged. " Fine Jin. Ice Maiden Glacier Shards!" Kina waved her fan and her attack hit Jin. Jin suddenly looked frozen over, but the ice broke. He was back in his normal clothes, no horn or really pointy ears. He fell to the ground on his face.

            Kina and Botan smiled. "Well let's go Kina-Chan." Botan said. Botan gabbed hold of Kina's hand and they disappeared. "Hold it, Kina. I want to thank ya." Jin said, but it was too late they were gone.

            Yukina was back at the seats were she was before. She smiled "You're welcome, Jin-Kun." She whispered to him. She turned around and walked away. 'Maybe one day I can say you're welcome to your face, as Yukina and not Kina Ice.' She thought.

Well that's that! I'll leave you all * Phone rings * Hello?

?: I'm going to kill you!

Kasumi: Are you the one who shot the arrow?

?:  Yes. Do you know who this is?

Kasumi: * looks at caller ID * E-Chan? Why would you want to kill me?

E a.k.a Ed: Because you put Chelsea in chapter 5 instead of me! What's wrong with you?

Kasumi: Cool it Ed-girl. I'm sorry, but you're on now.

Ed: Really?

Kasumi: Sure. Why would we lie?

Ed: Okay I feel better I willn't kill you. See ya in Drama, Bye!

Kasumi: Right. Its nice to know my best friend was out to kill me. I mean why didn't she complain earlier? 

Computer: You got mail!  
  


Kasumi: Damn slow ass computer! Oh well, Review and tell me what you think bye!                           


	7. Killer YoYos

            Hello, Hello, Hello! Did I say 'Hello? Anyway, I just got done reading the reviews. You know what hearing people say I'm good makes me feel that I shouldn't be such a Hermit or loner at times, but then again my school has a lot of crazies in it. I couldn't get back to sleep, I kind a got up early (again *_*!), so its um, 4:33 right now and I'm still not going back to sleep anytime soon! Oh, in gym class we were playing Football. I was running to make a touchdown when a girl got in my way; I jumped out of the way and landed on my left foot wrong. It hurts like hell to walk now. The worst part is I have gym first period and I had the pain lugging around with me all day. The good thing today is my friend; Lor scorer team won the tournament. I'm so happy for her. Lor is one of my sane friends. That's my life and doubt anyone really read that. On to the story!  

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! Hey, I'll trade you a TV, um a bookbag, and a scented candle for Hiei, Yukina, and Jin! No deal, Damn L!    

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

              "What's wrong Hiei-Chan?" Yukina asked in her fifth period class, Science. Hiei's nose was all winkled up as he looked at a pink sheet of paper "Here." He said handing her the sheet. Yukina looked at it. It was a detention form. Hiei's English teacher had given it to him for not actively participating in class. Hiei's English teacher, Miss. Makuro a.k.a. Miss Bitch, always was coming on to Hiei; flirting with the poor boy. Hiei hated her! She always used ISS and, after school and before school detention to get to him. Hiei wouldn't tell anybody for one they would make fun of him, and two they would believe him in the first place.

Yusuke and Jin walked into class together with Touya behind them making sure they didn't skip. Jin was back to normal and remembered the whole ordeal from the track meet. He didn't have a scar on him. Yusuke on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The hit Kanta gave him left him with half of his face black and purple. He was lucky that his jaw wasn't broken.    

            "Ogi gwys." Yusuke said not making any sense. "What?" Hiei asked. "He said 'Hi guys'." Jin said acting as Yusuke's translator. "Hey Yusuke." Keiko smiled. Keiko had got a bit better but got really thin and pale. "AH, hown't het mea!" Yusuke blubbered. "What?" She asked. "He said 'ah, don't hit me'." Jin said sitting down at his seat. Keiko frowned "Yusuke! What happened to you?" Keiko wailed, just seeing Yusuke's bruise. "I whas at the trwack wheet nd whas his kazy hitch mached mea. Hast lhike yaw. Hwhas ho hackorit hut tong." Yusuke sniveled. The group looked at Jin who was reading a magazine "Oi, Urameshi said 'This crazy bitch'", "By the name of Maho Kanta!" Touya cut in. "Aye, like was say'en. 'Smacked him. Just like you do. That it was so accurate though strong.' Can't ya all hear the poor man?" Jin said turning the page of his magazine. "Poor thing." Keiko pouted. The teacher walked in and started class.

            After school Kuwabara meet Yukina outside at the schoolyard. Knowing that temporarily he was safe to talk with Yukina. "Hi Yukina-san." Kuwabara smiled. "Hey Kazuma. What's that behind your back?" Yukina pointed out. Kuwabara had his hands behind his back. He smiled his stupid grin and brought out a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Here you are baby. Sweets for my sweet!" Kuwabara said just about to hand it to her. "Oh Kazuma-kun thank you!" Yukina said just about to take the box from the carrot top. Then in a flash the box was gone. "What the?" Kuwabara yelped. They heard a child laugh. Yukina looked behind Kuwabara and pointed to a little kid. He had spiky brown hair with a hat covering it. Her was wearing a pink and yellow shirt and blue jeans. He had three torques colored stars on his cheek. He sat there opening the heart box.

"Hey, those Chocolates are for my girlfriend!" Kuwabara screamed. You could have heard Hiei scream out of nowhere with Kuwabara's 'girlfriend' remark. "Ha, its mine now ugly." The kid smirked. He turned his head to Yukina. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with an ape like him anyway?" the kid asked popping a chocolate into his mouth. 

Yukina blushed "Um, well, he's nice and loyal, oh and sweet." She said taking deep thought in what she was saying. Kuwabara got all starry-eyed "Thank you Yukina-Chan!" Kuwabara grinned. "What's your name kid?" Yukina asked. "My name is Rinku and I'm the toughest grade school kid in all of the city." Rinku pointed to himself with pride. "Err, I don't care if you're the Pope! Those chocolates were for Yukina, so stop being bad and give them back!" Kuwabara roared 

"Yes you really are a bad boy." A female voice called out. The trio looked up to the pre-Madonna herself, Maho Kanta, jumping off the roof and land perfectly next to Rinku. "Who the hell are you?" Rinku frown with a little chocolate ring around his mouth. Kanta grinned and took out her sword. Rinku's eyes got huge. "Hey, he may be a little punk, but he doesn't need you to kill him!" Kuwabara protested. Kanta put her hands on her hips "Will you shut up, now?" She growled. She then stabbed Rinku in the heart. Rinku dropped the chocolates and fell to the ground.

Kuwabara brought Yukina to his chest to securing her from Kanta. Nothing happened. Kanta tapped Rinku with her foot to make sure he was still alive. Then a big flash came engulfing Rinku.  

Rinku was back up. He had a depraved smirk on and he had ten yoyos going up and down. "Well, Rinku lets go, go, go!" Kanta smirked. Rinku wasted no time and attacked. Kuwabara screamed like a girl and jumped out of the way with Yukina in his arms. "Err, stay still ugly!" Rinku sneered to Kuwabara. "Ugly, ha. I'll make you eat those words!" Kuwabara yelled placing Yukina to the side. Kuwabara rolled up his sleeves and charged at the boy. Rinku just made a 'You got to be kidding me' look. He just took the ten yoyos and tossed them at the angry carrot top.

The yoyo strings rapped around Kuwabara's wrists and ankles. Rinku pulled the strings and Kuwabara with them. "AAAHHH!!!" he screamed as Rinku through him into the air. Rinku just laughed whirling the idiot around. "Kazuma!" Yukina screamed. "Hee, well miss Koorime, why aren't you helping him?" Kanta mocked as Kuwabara was rammed into the ground. "Stop this! Why are you doing this? He did nothing!" Yukina yelled. "So? Its just fun to watch. Rinku finish him off! " Kanta beamed. "NO, DON'T!" Yukina screamed, but Rinku's yoyos let go of the whaling man. Sending him flying like a rocket to the moon.

"Kazuma!" Yukina yelled to Kuwabara. He only had one thing to say: "I'll get you. You puuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnk!!" and with those last words he was gone. Kanta put her hand over her eyes to try and see Kuwabara "Wow! Look at him go!" she whistled. "I'll show you! _Ice enchantment modify_!"  Yukina yelled holding up her fan.

Kanta covered her eyes "Ah, bright light!" she screamed like the grimes in the movie. Kina Ice came in to view "Kanta you have hurt someone very close to me, and for this I will not uf!" Kina was cut off with one of Rinku's yoyos hitting her in the fore head. "I didn't come here for one of your speeches lady!" Rinku said crossing his arms looking away. "Thank you Rinku-Chan" Kanta said giving him a peck on the cheek. The kid just melted in his shoes, turning red. Kanta held her sword out "Good bye my rival! It's been fun, but you got to go!" Kanta whooped her sword to Kina. Kina screamed looking at her, but before Kanta could compete her attack Botan, in her bird form, flew over and started scratching at Kanta's face. "AH! Get off you damn bird!" Kanta screamed dropping her sword. 'Botan-Chan' Kina thought looking at the mini fight. 

"I said get off!" Kanta yelled throwing Botan off. Botan landed hard turning into her human form. "_Ice maiden glacier shards_!" Kina cried hitting Rinku, turning back into a human. "Oh crap!" Kanta yelled as her front man was down. "Well Kanta, I win." Kina gave a Hiei smirk. "You may have won the battle but not the war. I'll see ya when I see ya." Kanta said teleporting into the ground. 

Yukina sighed looking at the two bodies. She ran over to Botan "Hey, you all right?" she asked nudging Botan. Botan held her arm and sat up. "Did you hurt your arm?" Yukina asked all teary eyed. "Yes, I did hurt myself stopping Kanta, but its nothing. I can easily heal myself or have Genkai do it for me. So you don't have to cry for me, okay." Botan said. "Okay, as along as you're alright." Yukina said wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Yukina helped Botan up to her feet. Botan summoned her oar from hammer space and flew away. Yukina waved bye to the trainer. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!" you could hear Kuwabara yell from a distance. The carrot top screeched to a stop in front of Yukina. "Where are they? All show them. I'm not ugly and you don't make a fool out of the Man, Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara screamed in one breath. "Kazuma, please claim down. Kin Ice came and took care of the situation." Yukina smiled. "But I wanted to-" Kuwabara was cut off by Yukina kissing him on the lips. "Kazuma you did great and protected me, thanks." She smirked. "AH, get your damn hands off my sister! You damn dumbass!" Hiei yelled. He had just gotten out of detention and was good and angry.

Kuwabara screamed and started to run as fast as he could. "I'll see you later Yukina-Chan!" he screamed. "Hold up you're going to pay for touching her like that!" Hiei yelled taking chase after the red head to give him his lumps.

Yukina stood there and watched from the distance as the two boys continued there on going fight. "Ouch." A little said from behind. Yukina walked over to Rinku to make sure he was all right. Rinku looked at her "This is the last time I steal chocolates again, if its going to be this much trouble." He frowned brushing himself off. Yukina giggled "Hope you learned a good lesson then." She smiled.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

That's all I got for now. Its 7:35 am now and I got school. 

Have a nice day and review, Ja ne =^_^=


	8. Shishi's crush and the black dragon

                        Hello people, how are you. SOLs just kicked my butt the past week, but it did give me time to write this. Good news too. I just qualified for the slam poetry contest at school. I'm so nervous. I hope I at least get third place. That's enough for now, to the story sliver away!

Disclaimer: Don't own!  

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

            Yukina and Keiko were at their lockers. They were talk'en girl talk. You know boys, school, TV, movies, ect. "OMG! Its Shishi!" a random girl screamed. Yukina and Keiko looked up to see the blue hair bishonen strolling down the hall with a girl on each arm.

            He was one of the most popular boys in school. Him and Kurama were in an unspoken of compaction. They always fought battles of looks and girls, instead of fists. So far no one was winning, but not if you asked the fan clubs. The Shishiwakamaru club said Shishi, and the Kurama Minamino club said Kurama.

             Shishi walked next to the girls and stopped. He clapped his hands and the girls wrapped a round him let go of his arms, and took a step back with a bow. "Hello ladies. How your day?" Shishi asked kissing Yukina's hand. "I'm fine." Yukina managed to squeak out. "That's nice. So tell me something Yukina." He said barely to a whisper, and a smirk on his face. "Yes, what is it?" Yukina asked feeling her cheeks turn crimson.

            "Are you still with that ape, Kuwabaka? Shishi asked leaning on Yukina's locker, getting closer to her. Keiko stood next to them with her locker ajar and feeling breathless to protest. Shishi was inches away from Yukina's face. She could feel his breath on her face. "Well?" Shishi asked almost reaching his goal of kissing Yukina.

            '**BAM**' could be heard throughout the halls. Shishi was slammed into a bunched of lockers and Hiei was standing next to Yukina. His eyes were full of fire. "Who the hell said you could touch my SISTER!" Hiei growled with all his rage. The hallways just froze to see the scene. Shishi wiped his mouth and looked at his now bloody hand "She didn't seem to mind." He said staggering to his feet.   

            Hiei's sleeve on his right arm slid a bit, showing off his black dragon tattoo. Shishi eyed it knowing he was in deep. "Leave her alone and don't make another move on her. I just might not kick your ass, got it!?!  Come on Yukina I'll walk you to art." Hiei said grabbing her arm and pulled the shocked girl with him, "Hn, you to Keiko!" he growled making her jump.  

            "Oh wow! I can't believe that Hiei Koorime hit Shishiwakamaru." A girl said to her friend. "From what I've heard, I wouldn't put it pashed him." The friend said. Yukina gave a sour look. Yukina and Keiko were in art class and everyone was all ready talking about what happened in the hallway. "Haven't you two heard that it's rude to talk behind peoples backs?" Keiko shrieked at the girls. "Yeah, I don't need you talking about my bother like that." Yukina joined in. The two girls just gave them evil eyes and turned around. "We should just ignore them, Keiko-Chan." Yukina said. "Yeah." Keiko agreed starting to cough a bit. "Hey, are you all right? I don't want you to be bedridden again." Yukina frowned. 'No, I'm fine. Its just a cough nothing more." Keiko gave a reassuring smile. "Okay, I'll hold you to that." Yukina said going back to their project.

            Lunchtime rolled around. Yukina and Keiko sat at their stop under the tree. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all sat at a table outside.

            "Hn, what do you want Wakamaru?" Hiei growled. "I'd like to talk with you privately." Shishi said partly paying attention to Kurama who was staring at him. Kurama was about to say something to insult his rival, when Hiei got up "Hn, fine." Hiei said walking over to Shishi.

            Hiei and Shishi walked a bit before either talked. "So what is it wanted to talk about?" Hiei said leaning on to a tree. "About Yukina. I'm sorry I did what I did, but I'd like to take Yukina on a date." Shishi bowed slightly to the smaller man. "The only way I'll let you go out with her is to earn my respect." Hiei stated. "And how might I do that?" Shishi asked. "Fight me, and win" Hiei narrowed his eyes at Shishi, "Or are you not up to it pretty boy?" He smirked. " You're on." Shishi said with the utmost confident.

            Moments later Shishi was handing on the tree by his school jacket. Hiei gave Shishi a small smirk "Hn, nice try pretty boy. Next time I hope you hit me. Now I've wasted a whole lunch period with you." Hiei said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

            Hiei came back to the guys and sat down. "So, what happened?" Yusuke asked slurping his soda, not really caring. " What happened Hiei, did he ask you to be his friend! Oh god, I can't stand the thought of being replaced! I thought I was your best friend!" Kurama screamed promptly. "Hn, you couldn't be replaced Kurama." Hiei said   "Really?" Kurama smiled. "Yeah you know why? Because you're not my best friend in the first place. I have no best friend!" Hiei screamed. "But I thought I was your best friend." Kurama said getting closer to the angry teen. "Shut up! God it was about Yukina, so get off my back. You're a imaginary position is safe!" Hiei yelled. "What!" Kuwabara screamed. "Why is everyone yelling at me, damn it? Man, Yukina isn't going anywhere near him. I'm making sure of that." Hiei said hearing the bell ring, signaling lunch was over. "I'll see you guys in Science" Hiei walked over to Yukina and Keiko. 

            After school, Shishi was walking home. He didn't really any real scars, but for the one on his ego. 'I have to find away to defeat Hiei, but how?' Shishi thought to himself. 'Hiei is so hard to fight. He's fast and agile, so he can doge easily. Small and strong, so he can attack easily. No matter what it is Hiei can somehow overcome.' "How do I get around him?" Shishi asked out loud.

            "By being stronger." A female voice rung out from a tree. Shishi turn to see Maho Kanta sitting in a tree She jumped down next to the blue hair teen "If you wish I could make you stronger." Kanta said. "Really. What's the catch?" Shishi cocked an eye. "I turn you into a demon." Kanta smirked. "How do I know this will work?" Shishi asked. "You remember Jin at the track meet, right? You just as Jin have great power. I'll bring it out this power." Kanta explained. He looked at her for a moment. "Do we have a deal?"  Kanta put her hand out to him to seal the deal. "DEAL!" Shishi yelled grabbing Kanta's hand and shaking it.

            "You would tell me if Yukina was going with someone else, right?" Kuwabara wailed. "Shishiwakamaru isn't replacing me? Please tell me it isn't so!" Kurama cried. "Damn it, for the millionth time to both of you! No one is dating Yukina, which includes you baka! Kurama no one, especially Shishiwakamaru, is 'replacing' you! Now both of you: GO HOME!!!" Hiei screamed. "Fine. I'll see ya tomorrow, 'buddy'." Kurama said emphasizing on 'buddy'. Kurama walked away going home.

            "No, I'm not going until I talk with Yukina." Kuwabara said crossing his arms. "Fine, but you're not coming in." Hiei said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hiei and Kuwabara turn the corner to the Koorime's street

            "Hiei!" Shishi yelled sitting on the Koorime house stoop. Shishi was wearing a komodo instead of his school uniform. He had a clear cape over his lap and a sword hanging from his belt. "Hn, are you that eager to get your ass kick?" Hiei asked. "I'm here to earn my date with Yukina!" Shishi announced. "Hold it, no one but me gets to date Yukina!" Kuwabara screamed. "Hey, I decide what's best for my sister!" Hiei growled grabbing Kuwabara by the collar bring him down to his level. "You should listen to him. The fact is I'm better for her then you are, so go home." Shishi said getting up.

            "I'll show you!" Kuwabara yelled. He somehow broke out of Hiei's hold and charged at the blue hair bishonen. Shishi smirked 'know to try out Kanta's gifts out.' He thought. Kuwabara swung an assault of fists at Shishi. He jumped dodging Kuwabara's blows and used his head as a tramline. In the air Shishi through the cape at the red head.

            The cloth wrapped around Kuwabara "Ah, what is this?!" he cried. "See you around ugly." Shishi chuckled. "You better leave Yukina alone, and I'm not ugly!" Kuwabara screamed and in a flash he was gone. (Seriously, who didn't see that coming?)

            "Achoo!" Yukina sneezed, "That's the tenth time tenth time today I've sneezed. I hope I'm not coming down with something." She said. Yukina was in the living room doing her homework. "Whose your boyfriend?" Botan asked popping out of nowhere as usual. "What?" Yukina asked a little surprised. "You sneezed." Botan stated. "So?" Yukina asked. "Sneezy, sneezy, Achoo, somebody special is thinking about you. Haven't you hear that poem before. Now tell, who's your boyfriend?" Botan smiled. "It must be Kazuma that's thinking about me." Yukina blushed. "You might want to see the fight outside." Botan said pointing to the door. "Fight?! Kazuma and Hiei-Chan, again?" Yukina asked putting down her pencil. "No. It was Kazuma and Shishi, but Kazuma has suddenly disappeared. Shishi is now going against Hiei. Shishi got very strong over the afternoon." Botan said. "Hiei-Chan!" Yukina yelled dumping all her homework on the ground as she got up. She ran to the window fallowed by Botan. She just had to see what was going on.

            "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed as he was being thrown through the wormhole. He finally landed somewhere, but where? The idiot carrot top looked around. He was in a home economics room at school. "Why do I feel like this has happened before?" He asked himself. Kuwabara started running back to the battle séance at the Koorime household.

            "What did you do to him?" Hiei asked. Shishi walked over and picked up his cape. "I used the cape of no return to send him away. Maybe he's still with us, maybe a world of the dead, or a different dimension all together. I really don't know." Shishi said folding the cape. "Hn, if this is your idea of getting my respect then you're on the right track, but you have still to beat me." Hiei said. He looked down at the cape of no return "I hope you don't plan on using that to do the same to me as the baka. It willn't work." Hiei said getting ready to fight. "Don't worry about that. I know you're to smart for a trick like that." Shishi smirked laying the cape on the ground.

            Shishi unsheathed his sword "Its called the bench shriek. I'll use it to defeat you" Shishi said. He spited the hilt to reveal a big pink thing that had a face in the middle. Then he struck the ground with the bench shriek and did a circle around himself. Hiei just looked at him with a frown. Shishi then started spinning the bench shriek over his head.

            "What do you think he'll do?" Yukina asked. "Don't know?" Botan answered. The girl moved closer to the window to get a better view.

"Er, will hurry up! I missing valuable TV time here, damn it." Hiei demanded tapping his foot. Shishi stopped spinning his sword and aimed it Hiei "Chorus of a thousandth skulls!" Shishi yelled out. Big puffs of gray smoke came spewing out of the pink head. The skulls started racing at Hiei. Hiei eyes got bigger as they got closer.

"Hiei-Chan!" Yukina screamed. 'BOOM' could be heard, and a gust of dirt came over. "I think I won." Shishi smirked. The dirt started to clear. Shishi looked at the place where Hiei once stood. Now a couple scrapes lay where a massive crater stood. "That's the last thing left of that jackass." Shishi announced to the world. "NO!!!" Yukina cried. She fell to her knees sobbing, "HIEI-CHAN, No he can't be dead!" She screamed holding herself. Botan stood there in shock.

"You ripped my shirt!" Hiei yelled from behind Shishi. Shishi turned around and was nailed square in the jaw. He flew back all the way to the corner of the street. Shishi got up as fast as he could. Shishi looked to the ground as drops of his own blood dripped from his lips. "NO! How are you still standing? Why are you alive?" Shishi screamed no believing why was in front of his eyes. "Hn, I dodged." Hiei smirked. He gabbed his left arm in pain as blood started to drizzle down his arm.

"Yukina-Chan dry your eyes, Hiei-san is still alive!" Botan smiled, bringing Yukina to her feet. "He is?" Yukina asked. She got up rubbing her blood shot eyes. "Yes. He's a little hurt, but alive." Botan jumped. "Hiei-Chan!" Yukina cried tears of joy as she jumped with Botan. "You know, I think Kina Ice needs to make an appearance." Botan smiled. "Right!" Yukina grinned taking out her fan.

Shishi started to run at Hiei, "I'll show you!" He yelled bringing out the bench shriek again. Shishi jumped into the air just about to hit Hiei, "Ice Maiden Glacier Shards!" Kina yelled. Shishi was slammed into the ground with a heavy hit.

"Shishiwakamaru, killing isn't right. Why are you doing this?" Kina asked. "To be with Yukina." Shishi said flatly. "Do you really think violins is away to a women's heart?" She yelled. "What do you know?!?" Shishi screamed, furious that Kina questioned his sagacity.

"Please let me turn you back into a human, back into your normal self." Kina plead to the ex-human. "No, not until I win!" Shishi yelled. In all his anger he slapped Kina over to Hiei. "Wakamaru! Is this how you treat women? You don't deserve my sister!" Hiei said holding Kina in his right arm. 

"You're hurt and with that girl in your arms you willn't be able to dodge me." Shishi laughed. Hiei brought Kina closer to his chest. Kina bit her lip from crying out in fear, "Oh no." she whisper letting a few stray tears dash down to Hiei's arms. "Its goodbye!" Shishi yelled. He charged at them. Ready to clash with flesh and blood, his sword up in the air. "DIE!" Shishi yelled, the blade inches away from Hiei's head.

A snap of black energy halted Shishi's blade. 'How can this be?" Shishi screamed. He looked for the source of the black energy. He looked at Kina and saw nothing. Then he found it! It was coming from Hiei's right arm! "How are you doing this?" Shishi demanded to know.

Hiei's dragon tattoo started roaring, coming to life. Shishi was shot back into the air and landed on his feet. "Hn, looks as if the tables have turn, ay Wakamaru?" Hiei smirked evilly. Shishi trembled in fear. "Y-you wouldn't!" he cried. Hiei laid Kina next to him, then he just busted into laugher "Ha, I'll show you the same pity you showed us. **_Kokuryuha_**!!" Hiei yelled thrusting his arm forward at Shishi. The great flamed dragon came roaring at him.

"AH!" Shishi screamed as the dragon gulped him up. Hiei finished his attack. He looked at his arm as his tattoo came back to arm "Hn, got him." He laughed. He then toppled over and fainted. "Hiei-Chan!" Kina cried. "Don't worry he's alright." Botan said. "What about Shishi?" Kina asked. Botan pointed behind herself to a naked Shishi. "He is fine now. Hiei's attack turned him back into a human." She smiled. "I don't get, how did Hiei's tattoo came to life like that." Kina asked getting up. "You helped him." Botan stated. "What! How?" Kina inquired. "Your tears brought the dragon to life." Botan explained.

  "He used a lot of energy, so he'll be in bed for a while." She finished. "I guess I should get him to bed then." Yukina smiled. "Yes, and I'll take Wakamaru-San home." Botan said. She skipped over to Shishi and put him on her oar. "We'll be seeing you later Yukina-Chan." She said and flew away. Yukina smiled and got Hiei up. "Come on Hiei-Chan, let's get you to bed." She said and walked into the house. 

Half-hour later, "Yukina-san!" Open the door!" a voice yelled (I wonder who it could be?). Yukina ran over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood a tired idiot, by the name of Kazuma Kuwabara. "Kazuma, shhh." Yukina whispered putting her finger on his lips to quiet him down. "Hiei-Chan is asleep up stairs." She pointed up. "BUT!" he squeaked. "Tomorrow Kazuma." She said and shut the door. Kuwabara just stood out their speechless.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Thanks for reading, so review on your way out. Tell me who else do you want as a demon.

Ja ne =^_^= 

 __


	9. Koenma's big mouth

Hello people! Schools out, Schools out, I'm free for, um three months or so. Oi, I swear they gave us so much homework the last week it wasn't funny. That's enough of that crap. ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I do not own! Just don't yell at me. 

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_

            "Botan, I beckon you! Genkai shouted. She was sitting on her long pink and red couch in her living room of her big temple. Botan came out of nowhere in front of Genkai "Yes Genkai-Sama, you called?" she asked atop her oar. "Yes, its about Yukina's progress." She said in a, oh so tone. " Yes ma'am what about it?" Botan gulped jumping off her oar. "She has seems to be getting stronger, but this other magical girl, Maho Kanta, is as well. I'm afraid that she will find someone that is too strong and will destroy Yukina. You saw the way Hiei was, what if Kanta finds someone that strong. Lets just pray she doesn't." Genkai frowned. "Don't worry Genkai-Sama, it willn't come to that." Botan said trying to sound pleasant. "I just hope you're right Botan. You're dismissed." Genkai said waving her hand to shoo Botan away. " Yes ma'am." Botan said with a bow. She hopped on her oar and disappeared. 

            "Come on Yukina-Chan, I don't want to hear Koenma bitching to me about being late again." Hiei yelled from the living room. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a baggy red t-shirt. He had a red and black bandana on, and a banged over his burnt right arm covering black dragon tattoo.

"Don't worry I'll be down in a minute." Yukina yelled from her room upstairs. She was putting on her blue gem earrings on. She was wearing a sleeveless light purple T-shirt and light brown shorts. She got her earrings on and headed downstairs.

"Hn, bout time." Hiei said. "Sorry lost track of time." Yukina laughed. Hiei smirked at her, "That's fine." He said opening the door.

"Yukina-san can we talk now?" Kuwabara yelled sitting on the stoop. Yukina went bug-eyed, "Ka-kazuma?! Have you been there all night?" Yukina asked. "Yeah, but it was worth it to talk to you Yukina-san." Kuwabara smiled running over to her. Hiei started to growl a bit and stuck his foot in Kuwabara's path. Kuwabara being the idiot that he is tripped over the smaller man's foot. He slide a little on the carpet floor of the living room. "Kazuma, are you alright?" Yukina asked coming to the carrot tops aid. "I'm fine Yukina-san, now that you're here." He smiled with his red and smoking face from the fall. "That's enough! Lets go already." Hiei yelled. "Oh right." Yukina said walking over to her brother. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Kuwabara asked. "To work, at Reikai, remember?" Hiei smirked. "But it's Saturday. Aren't we off like always?" Kuwabara asked confused. "Hn, Kurama volunteered us to come in during the weekend." Hiei growled.

"What?! NOOOOO~" Kuwabara cried. "Yeah for once I agree with you." Hiei said to his dislike. "Um, Kazuma you can stop now." Yukina said. Kuwabara was still on the ground screaming, "OOOOOOOOOO~" he didn't seem like he would be stopping anytime soon. "Will you shut up already and let's go!" Hiei screamed bashed Kuwabara over the head. "Sorry." Kuwabara smiled.

They finally left after a while. They went downtown to one of the biggest buildings there. The company called Reikai ran by Koenma, held occupied there. 

In a colossal sized room, a man sat at a desk. He was repeatedly stamping documents. "Approved. Approved. Denied. Import this. Take over that. Fire him. Promote her." The man kept saying stuff of that nature. " Koenma-sama?" a man called from the double doors behind the immense TV.  He looked as if he was in his mid-40s. He was well built, but he was bald. He was wearing a suit and wore a pair of glasses.   

The man from behind the desk, Koenma, looked up at the older man. " What do you need George?" the 18 year old asked impatiently. He was wearing a black jacket and pants with a yellow shirt, and a blue pacifier necklace. His brown eyes flashed waiting for an answer. "Well?" he said pushing his brown bang out of his face. "We need your approval on these documents." George said holding a stack of papers. "Ug, it never ends." Koenma sighed banging his head on his desk.

George put the stack on Koenma's desk in the nearly empty 'in' pile and left. Koenma brought his head up and pushed the button on his little intercom. "Amelia, can you please come inhere and take these documents." He sighed.

(This is for Lor; it's her character. She would stop bugging me until I put her in. I'm such a push over.) A girl with sea green hair that was up to her back and blue eyes came in the room. She wore a gray knee length skirt and a short sleeve blouse. "Yes Koenma-sama, What the hell do you want?" Amelia said with an attitude. "If you wish to keep your job for very long, I request you learn to hold your tongue around me." Koenma frowned. Amelia stuck her tongue out and held it. "Er, just take these damn documents already!" Koenma screamed pointing to the full 'out' pile. Amelia let go of her tongue and grabbed the papers "Ya know sometimes you sound like a toddler." (I don't think she'll have her job for very long.) She said making a face at him. Koenma made one back as she left.

"_Koenma-sama?_" A female voice called over the intercom called. "Yes, Sayaka?" Koenma answered. "_Urameshi, Yusuke and Minamino, Kurama are here. Should I send them in?_" Sayaka asked. "Why not, send them in Sayaka." he said not really caring. A few seconds later Yusuke and Kurama came in. "Hello Koenma-sama. How are you this lovely weekend?" Kurama asked. "Koenma." Yusuke said in a 'I'm so pissed that I have to waste this weekend' voice. "Hello to you to Yusuke and Kurama. My day has been horrific. I could die." Koenma ranted. "Well as much as I'd like to hear about your day, tell me: why I'm I here now?" Yusuke yelled. "Yes, I would as well." Kurama inquired. "Oh yes, I called you guys here today to" Koenma started, reaching into his desk for something. "Hey you just can't come in like that!" Sayaka's yells could be heard thought the door.

The doors were kicked opened ferociously. Breaking the doors on impacted. The three men looked to the door. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina were on the other side. Yukina looked nervous and Kuwabara looked shocked. Hiei was just pissed "Okay what the hell did ya want from me Koenma?" he yelled. "Hiei how many times must I tell you not to barge in like that!?" Sayaka yelled from behind. "Yes, Sayaka-san is right        Hiei-chan, its very rude." Yukina said. 

Glad to see you've joined us today. Who and why is she here?" Koenma asked. Yukina looked around and then pointed to herself "Me?" she asked innocently. "Yes you." Koenma said pointing to her. "This is my twin sister, Yukina. She's here today because I said so." Hiei growled. "Fine what ever. Like I was saying before you came in, you're here today to help out. Your assignments are in this folder." Koenma handed the tan color folder to Kurama. Kurama and the guys looked at it for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke yelled. Yukina tried to see the tan folder to no prevail, "Um, Hiei-chan I can I ask you a question?" she whispered to him. "Hn?" Hiei answered. "What do you do here?" She asked. "Well, Yukina-chan what we do is..." Hiei started, but was interrupted by the group leaving, "I'll tell you later Yukina-chan. Bye." Hiei said giving her a kiss on the forehead and left to ketchup to the guys. 

That just left Yukina, Koenma, and the broken pair of doors. Yukina turned to Koenma. She didn't know what to say to the multie-millionaire. Koenma just sighed "Miss Koorime do you have the time?" he asked. "What?" She said not expecting that to come out of his lips. "Never mind. Sayaka what time is it?" Koenma asked tiredly. "Its about 10'til sir." She answered. "Very good. Call George here and get someone to have this door fixed before I get back from my lunch." He said getting up. "Yes sir!" she said getting right on the tasks.        

 Koenma walked up to Yukina and looked her over for a minute. "Miss Koorime, would you care to join George and me to lunch?" He asked. "Sure! I'm kinda hungry." Yukina smiled. "Good." He said walking over to the exit. Yukina followed after him. 

Koenma had taken Yukina and George to lunch at one of the most fanciest   restaurant on that side of town. "Waiter!" Koenma called snapping his fingers. "Yes Koenma-sama, how may I serve you and your party today?" the waiter said in one of the worst fake French accents ever. "I want red wine for everyone at the table. For lunch I want _flam men yan_ with a side of mash potatoes, that's _with_ the skin. You got it?" Koenma said. "Yes sir and for the miss?" the Waiter asked finishing off writing Koenma's orders. Yukina looked at the menu and blushed. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was all in France! "Um, can I ask for something that's not on the menu?" she asked hiding from behind the menu. "Yes ma'am. The costumer is always right." He said smiling. "Can I just have a taco or burger?" She asked her face getting redder by the minute. After Yukina's little remark the whole restaurant just frozen in time. Koenma smacked his head "What my friend here means is that she wants something simple, of that sort."  He said trying to make the save. "Oh. For a moment there I thought she actually was asking for Spanish food in a French restaurant." The waiter laughed. "Yes she actuality is the jokester." Koenma laughed along.

After lunch, Koenma gave Yukina hundred dollars to go shopping and to get her out of his hair for the time being. He walked to Sayaka's lobby outside of his office. She was typing on her laptop working like a beaver. Koenma looked to the doors. They were now fixed as if nothing had happened. He walked in and sat at his desk. He was tired and laid his head down. A static noise started to fill the room. Koenma looked up to find the source, but he just couldn't seem to get his head up. "Koenma-sama?" George called as he came in the room. Koenma tried to answer but is mouth just wouldn't open. He was just feeling weak 'I'm really that tried?' he asked himself. "Koenma-sama you don't look to well. Are you sick?" George asked felling a bit woozy. George was starting to hear the mind blowing static sound as well. He turned his head to see the TV was on. It was just snow on it, but a figure could be seen. Before either one of them knew it, they had been surrounded by the shadows.  

"Get up!" a voice yelled. Koenma felt a foot nudging him up. Koenma lazily got up to his feet. His head throbbing was driving him crazy. He opened his eyes to see Maho Kanta smirking at him. "Who are you?" he asked wanting to lie back down. Kanta didn't answer him. She walked over to a sleeping George and kicked him. He woke up in a flash with a big yelp.

"Ouch, Koenma-sama you didn't have to kick me!" George cried. "Shut up you big idiot!" Koenma yelled. "How bout both of you shut up?" Kanta said. "No, you shut up you big stupid bitch!"  Koenma countered. "That's it." She yelled taking out her sword and hitting Koenma with it. "Koenma-sama!" George yelled as his boss fell to the ground. "Oh and I can't for get you either." She smiled. "What did I ever do?" George cringed. "Um, You're with him." She said pointing to the fallen teen. Kanta took her sword and stabbed George.          

Koenma woke up to find himself back at his desk. He looked around the office. Something was wrong; everything was bigger. He tried to get off his chair, but his legs were too far off the ground. He jumped off landing on his feet. "Man, there must have been something up with that France food. I feel so lightheaded and everything's so big." Koenma said rubbing head. He opened the bottom covert and pulled out a mirror.  

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Koenma screamed. He didn't see him; well he did, just younger. Way younger, he was a toddler! (You people know what he looks like in his baby form, so I'm not going to describe him.) "Koenma-sama are you alright?" George asked coming of the floor. "Y-you're an ogre!" Koenma yelled at the blue George. "You don't have to call me names, sir." George yelled. "NO! Look." Koenma barked and through the mirror at George. The mirror hit the ogre in the back of the head. George picked up the mirror and looked into it. "AH! I'm blue and I have a horn! Hey I have more hair." George smiled admiring himself. "You idiot! Stop looking at yourself!" Koenma yelled to get George's attention. George looked down to see the toddler Koenma "AH, you're a toddler!" The blue one screamed. "No, I'm a pie, of course I'm a toddler!" Koenma yelled, "I can't let anyone see me like this." Koenma cried. "What I'm I going to tell my wife." George mused. 

"How did I know something like this would happen?" Genkai asked herself. She watched as the two former human tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "Botan, come here." Genkai called to Botan. "Yes Genkai-sama?" Botan asked coming out of the kitchen. She looked like she was baking something. "Please go and get Yukina to change these knuckleheads back to normal."  Genkai grinned. "Yes ma'am." Botan said. She summand her oar and then hopped on it. "And Botan." Genkai stopped her. " Yes?" Botan asked floating on her oar. " Make it quick. We don't want anyone knowing what happening." Genkai said lying on her side. "Will do ma'am." Botan said and disappeared.

Yukina was looking around a couple different places. She didn't know what to buy with money Koenma had given her. She then heard a phone ringing. She looked to the side and saw the payphone next to her was doing the ringing. She walked up to it and answered it. "Um, He-hello?" She stuttered. "Yukina-chan we have another case." Botan said from the other line. "Botan-chan?" Yukina said surprised to hear her trainer's voice. "Do you where I'm?" Botan asked. Yukina looked around and saw Botan leaning on the wall next to her talking on her cell phone. "You're right next to me." Yukina said flatly. "Oh darn, I thought I had a good hiding place." Botan pouted. Yukina sweat dropped at Botan's remark. "Where is the case at Botan? Does it have something to do with an office or something?" Yukina asked, taking a hint from Botan wearing a navy blue skirt and long sleeve top with matching high heels. She was holding a briefcase in one hand and the cell phone in the other. "Bingo Yukina-chan. It's at Reikai Inc. The two subjects are Koenma Reikai and a George no last name given."  Botan said looking off her little notepad. "Oh my poor Koenma. We better go and helped him." Yukina said. "Right lets go!" Botan yelled charging to the Reikai pulling Yukina with her.

"Excuse me, but do you two have an appointment with Koenma-sama?" Sayaka asked. Botan and Yukina were trying to get in, but Sayaka was doing her job and was keeping them out. "Yeah we do." Botan smiled. "Really, let me check." Sayaka looked at her computer, "And what did you say your name was?" Sayaka leered. "Botan."  Botan said calmly. " I need a last name, Botan." Sayaka said. "Um, um, um, Oar." Botan panicked. "Botan Oar? Hm, okay lets see." Sayaka said for sure Botan was lying. Botan snapped her finger as Sayaka came to where Botan's name would be. "Here you are Koenma is expecting you. Go on in." Sayaka smiled. "Thanks come on Yukina." Botan dragged the blue hair girl behind her.

"_Koenma-sama a Botan Oar is coming in to see you. _" Sayaka called from the intercom. "Oh no, I can't let anyone see me. I got to tell her to not let them!" Koenma cried. But it was too late and Botan and Yukina came in. "Hello Koenma, its nice to meet you. I do believe you already know Yukina." Botan smiled. "Why are you here? Don't hurt me." Koenma cried. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you and Mr. George here." Botan smiled, "Yukina transform please." Botan commanded. "Um okay. _Ice Enchantment Modify_!" Yukina called out. 

The bight light came out and then faded. Kina was there and Botan was in her pink Komodo. "Just stay still and you'll be back to normal." Botan smiled. "F-Fine, George get over here." Koenma said confused. "Do your stuff." Botan grinned. "_Ice maiden glacier shards!_"  Kina shot her attack at the two and hit them.

"Koenma-sama, get up!" Sayaka yelled. Koenma looked up. "Where am I?" Koenma asked drowsy. "You're in your office, sir. You fell a sleep." Sayaka answered. "I did?" He asked looking around. The TV was on and Amelia next to the doors. "Yeah. Maybe you should go home early?" Amelia smirked. "Maybe you're right. I'll take an early leave." Koenma agreed.

Later out side, Sayaka, Amelia and Yukina were outside of Koenma's office in Sayaka's lobby. The guys came in. They looked all tried from the day. "Hi guy, how was it?" Sayaka laughed. " Don't want to talk about it. Where's Koenma?" Yusuke groaned. "He left early, so you guys can leave also." Amelia smirked at the boys. "YAY!!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei said together. Kurama just smiled. "Come on Yukina lets go home." Hiei said pulling her up. "Kay. I hope to see you guys again." Yukina waved goodbye to Sayaka and Amelia.

"I'm going too, Amelia. How bout you?" Sayaka asked. "Yeah its getting late and no big mouth is here." Sayaka said. Sayaka closed her laptop and put on her jacket "See ya tomorrow Amelia." She said walking out to go home. As so as Sayaka left, Amelia smirked evilly. She walked over to her mini office and opened the door. A muffling noise came from a girl sitting in Amelia's chair. "Hee, thanks for letting me borrowing your face today, Amelia." The fake Amelia smirked. "Mum Mmm Mm Mmmmm!" The gag muffled Amelia cries. The fake Amelia turned into Maho Kanta "Haha, ta for now honey." Kanta winked. She turned off the lights and closed the door leaving poor Amelia in the dark all night.

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_

            Wow this really dragged on longer then I had hoped. Well, what do ya all think? Well review for me, tell me what I did wrong and what can I fix. H.A.G.S. for now, people.

            Ja ne ^_^V


	10. Youko Kurama, Ice dragon attack

Kasumi: Hello people!! Today I have a co-host. My best friend who tried to kill me and all around crazy person: ED!!

Ed: * Is in a metal cage* Hi Everyone in TV. land! * waves *

Kasumi: * Looks at her weirdly* this isn't TV.

Ed: *Shrugs* And your point is…

Kasumi: Um, Today we have everyone's favorite Youko: Kurama! * Place fills in quickly with Kurama fans* Damn one word can do a lot.

Ed: It's not a word, it's an obsession. * turns to Kurama fans* just cause I'm in a cage doesn't mean I won't kill you all!

Kasumi: If you're wondering why she's in a cage I got two reasons: One she's crazy and two we needed to tighten up security, cause we got Kurama coming in. * Puts on black sunglasses and headphone walkie-talkie on* We're ready! * Kurama comes in* The fox is in the den. I repeat, the fox is in the den!

Ed: KURAMA!! * Tries to make a grab, but can't reach* I must have!!

Kasumi: Down girl! * Brings out the bat Botan had during the St. Beast saga* Don't make me use this!

Ed: Must find away out to get to Kurama! * Starts gnawing on the bars of the cage*

Kasumi: That will keep her occupied for a while. Now on to the story!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Kasumi :I don't own YYH or the Macarena. Ed: Don't worry it will make sense very soon! :D

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

            It was the last day of school, seventh period. Everyone was ready to leave at a pin's drop. The teacher was up front, sitting at her desk. Just filing her nails and humming an off key tune that no one had heard of. Not one student spoke a word. 'Why won't you ring you stupid bell!' Yukina kept screaming in her mind. Keiko was sitting next to Yukina, with the same anxious look. Touya was sitting at the left corner with his legs going up and down uncontrollably. Everyone seemed to be eyeing the clock on the wall. The second hand kept jerking. Yukina felt as if she would explode. Waiting for one bell just was taking forever. Then finally the loud bell rung throughout the school, throngs of teens screamed freedom. In a matter of seconds, students ran out to get started on their summer break. Only two stayed back, Kurama and Hiei. Kurama volunteered himself to help the teachers with clean and such, and Hiei had detention for Miss. Makuro.

"Hiei-Chan, are you almost done washing those desks?" Miss Makuro Smirked evilly at him. Hiei growled curses to his self and then turned to face her, "Almost done Makuro-Sensei." Hiei said with a plastered on smile. "That's a good boy." She said, but not in a good way. Hiei turned back not wanting to look at that witch. "You know Hiei-chan, you're being a big help to me." Miss Makuro came closer to the Koorime boy, who didn't detect her coming at him from behind. "Hn, really." Hiei said not wanting to talk with her. "Yes." She said, her eye's roaming up and down Hiei's body. "I know what you're trying to do!" Hiei yelled at her. "Y-you do?" she shuddered. "Yeah, you don't fool me." Hiei said squeezing the sponge in his hand. "Really?" She asked coming closer. "That's right, so hit me with your best shot!" Hiei said crossing his arms and with a smug smirk on his face. Even though he really didn't know, he thought she was trying to make his life a living hell. "I didn't know you liked to get straight down to business!" Miss Makuro smiled full hearty and grabbed Hiei's butt. Hiei's eyes became huge. Hiei stayed calm and cool, then screamed bloody murder like a girl. It echoed through out the school.

            "Hiei! Are you alright?!?" Kurama yelled coming in. Miss Makuro blushed and took her hand off Hiei's butt. "Um, Hiei almost tripped on the sponge and I caught him." She lied. "I'm glad you're alright." Kurama smiled. Hiei on the other hand wasn't smiling. His mouth to the ground, he just pointed over and over again at Miss Makuro "But, but, but, but" He kept repeating. "Yes, yes." Kurama said patting Hiei on the head, "She helped you. Now lets go. Yukina and Kuwabara are outside waiting for you." Kurama smiled and leaned on Hiei's head, using it as an armrest. "Get the hell off my head and don't pat it either!" Hiei warned the red head. Kurama just walked out of the room. Hiei was just about to step out, when he turned around "If you ever do that again, I swear I'll kill you." Hiei growled in his throat at Miss Makuro. "It would be worth it." She said winking and blowing him a kiss. Hiei screamed again and ran out the room. "My, he has a fine ass." She whispered.

              Hiei was running down the hall to the front of the school. He turned the corner and bumped into Kuwabara. "AH!" Hiei yelped in surprise. "Hiei-chan I haven't heard you scream like that since you fell that time you were in the shower singing the Macarena, OPPS!" Yukina said putting her hands over her mouth and blush furiously. Kuwabara laughed wildly and Kurama was trying to hold back his giggles to no prevail. Hiei turned tomato red and pointed at Yukina; "You said you would never tell anyone!" he screamed.

~::FLASHBACK::~

A couple years ago, when the Macarena was still popular, Hiei was taking a shower. (Kasumi:I think that's a good thing! ^_^; Ed: Why should Hiei be the one taking a shower, what about my Kurama?!? * Goes back to chewing on the bars of cage* After this, I'm gonna need a dentist. This better be covered by my insurance or I'll SUE!!; Kasumi: HEY MACARENA! * Hits her over the head with the bat*) Hiei was washing his hair. He had the Macarena in his head. What better way to get a song out of your head but to sing it in the shower. You can't sing the Macarena without doing the dance, so that's what Hiei started to do, sing and dance the Macarena.  "Hey Macarena, doo dood doo dood da do. Hey Macarena AIGHT!" With the last word, Hiei slipped on the soap that was on the shower floor. He screamed as he fell grabbing the shower curtain along with him. Yukina ran in concerned and covered eyes " Hiei! Are you okay?"Hiei looked at her with shampoo filled eyes. "My eyes, my ass, my back, my ego and I think I bruised my balls."

~::END FLASHBACK::~ (Kasumi: I think we over used the word Macarena. Ed: Maybe, Maybe not.) 

   "HA! Hey Macarena, aight!" Kuwabara laughed harder. Kurama was crying from laughing. "I'll kill you damn it!!!" Hiei screamed. He ran over to one of the benches and yanked it out of the ground. He took the bench and swung it at Kuwabara. "AAH" Kuwabara screamed and ducked just in the nick of time. "Hiei, Calm down please!" Kurama asked. Hiei swung the bench again, missed Kuwabara, and hit Kurama. Kurama fell down, unconscious. " Hiei-chan, What have you done!" Yukina ran over to Kurama. "What? I meant to hit Kuwabaka, not Kurama." "What'd you call me?" Kuwabara growled at Hiei. " You heard me!" "Now, now boys," a voice from nowhere said "I think your overreacting." Kanta came from behind the bushes. " Are you stalking me or something?" Yukina asked " I have no life; of course I'm stalking you!" Kanta turned to Kuwabara and Hiei " If your gonna fight, at least let it be an even match." Kanta drew her sword and pointed it at Kuwabara. " Don't you dare!" Yukina shouted. Kanta didn't listen and dashed to the carrot top and stabbed him. Kuwabara just stood there after Kanta took her sword out. "Nothing?" Kanta asked, "Why aren't you a demon, damn it?" she yelled at him. Kuwabara just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

            "He's that weak." Hiei chuckled. "Shut the hell up Mr. Macarena!" Kuwabara yelled. He was gripping his hand so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Kazuma, why is you hand on fire?" Yukina suddenly asked. Kuwabara looked to his right hand and saw an orange sword shaped thing. "What the?" Kuwabara asked himself. 

            "Ouch, my head." Kurama said regaining consciousness. "Kurama-kun." Yukina smiled. Kurama turned to Kuwabara and tiled his head, "Kuwabara, why is your hand on fire?" Kurama asked. "Don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out." Kuwabara said and poked the sword like thing, "Ow!" Kuwabara cried. "Um, Kazuma I wouldn't do that." Yukina advised. Kuwabara didn't listen and poked it over and over again ten times, "Ow…Ow….Ow…Ow…Ow..Ow…Ow..Ow..Ow..OW! This thing hurts!" Kuwabara stated the obvious. "Naw, you think!" Hiei said getting annoyed. "Okay this is just getting stupid." Kanta said, "I'll try you." She said to Kurama. "No thanks." Kurama declined. "Did I say you had a choice?" she asked. "No ma'am." Kurama said acting like it was all simple. Kanta looked at him and threw her sword at him, hitting him.

            "Kurama-Kun!" Yukina cried. "Oh no. Why did this happen?" Hiei said flatly not caring at the least. Kuwabara was still poking the sword "Ow" He was pretty much preoccupied.

            "My, I bet that hurt." Botan said coming out of nowhere from behind Yukina. "Ah, don't do that!" Yukina cried. "Sorry. You know if I was in your shoes I wouldn't be worried.  Kurama is weak and a nerd, what could he turn into?" Botan asked. "You maybe right, but I'll go transform." Yukina whispered and toddled out off the scene.

            Kurama started to be wrapped in all theses wild plants. "This will be good." Botan said to herself. Hiei looked to her "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "Um, no one." Botan smiled. "Okay." Hiei said and looked back at Kurama. The plants bloomed and Kurama was let free. All you could see was his shadowy figure. "I'm free." Kurama smirked. He walked out and was exposed to the light. "Holy Crap!" Botan cried and fainted as she laid her eyes on the new demon Kurama. "Damn!" Kanta drooled. "He's different" Hiei said. "Ah, Kurama is a fox thing!" Kuwabara said and then went back to poking his sword, "Ow" 

            "Youko Kurama is my name now, weakling." Kurama said in the coldest voice ever. He was very pail now and was wearing a white. His long red locks were now sliver with a pair of ears on top of his head and tail that matched in the back. His soft emerald eyes had turned gold and hard.  

            "Wow, um are you ready to do my biding?" Kanta said wiping the drool from her chin. "I listen to **NO ONE**!" Kurama howled out. Kanta trembled in fear at his voice. "Ice maiden glacier shards!" Kina yelled shooting her attack at Youko Kurama. The ice attack landed on him, freezing him. "Got Ya!" Kina smiled jumping off the roof. Youko broke the ice and laid unharmed. "Pitiful bitch!" Youko screamed. Kina landed on the ground. Youko reached into his hair and brought out a tiny seed. With a flash the seed grow into a huge tree. Each branch had a mouth ready to chomp at everyone and thing. Yukina started to freak out with massive fits of screams. Hiei looked around for away to get out of this predicament. There was no way out they were doomed. 

            They were until Kuwabara started to scream like a psycho and swung his sword around running, straight into Youko's tree, slicing and slashing the tree into bits.  "Damn you!" Kuwabara screamed at the sword. He threw it to the ground and it disappeared. "Kuwabara made himself useful? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" Hiei screamed joking around. "Way to go Kazuma!" Kina smiled. "You may have killed my tree, but not me!" Youko growled. He took a rose from his hair this time. "Rose Whip!" He cried as the short rose turned into a long thorny whip.

            Youko licked his lips. Seeing the look in their eyes, the look of fear. He cracked   his whip eyeing everyone, "Who should be my first pray? You Kuwabara?  Maybe Hiei for hitting me? Or Kanta for stabbing me? I know, Kina for trying to freezing me!" Youko laughed, playing his mind games. 

            "Rose  Whip!" Youko cried sending the whip at Kina. "That will be enough Kurama." A woman said. It was Genkai, standing in front of Kina. She was holding Youko's whip in her bare hand. "Let go woman!" Youko screamed. "Shut your mouth child." Genkai said. She closed her eyes and the whip started to glow yellow. Youko  winced in pain and fell to his knees. "Wh-what are you d-doing to me?" Youko stuttered out, feeling himself weaken. Genkai let go and the whip turned back into a rose. The sliver Youko was smacked back a little. Genkai's hand was now glowing yellow. "Kina-chan come over here." The smaller woman beckoned.

            "Yes Genkai-san?" Kina asked. She totted over to Genkai. Genkai grabbed Kina's hands and the power was transferred to Kina. "Whoa, what was that?" Kina asked. "I have given you a new attack. Use it wisely." Genkai advised. "Kay." Kina said a bit confused. She looked at her hands the energy was now a misty blue. "You will know what to do." Genkai said standing next to the knocked out Botan, "Bum." Genkai said looking at her right hand woman. Kina thrust her arms forward " Tonbo Arare Arashi!" She screamed. An Ice dragon came out and attacked Youko Kurama. He froze over and fell to the ground. The ice melted and the normal Kurama was back, but wet.

            "Good job Kina." Genkai said. Her and Botan disappeared. Kina turned back into Yukina with a smile. "Damn it, the one time I don't find a dud. He goes crazy on me." Kanta said and faded out. "Why am I wet?" Kurama asked. "That's no big deal Kurama. I'm goin' home." Hiei said and took Yukina with him. Kuwabara fallow after the Koorime twins. Kurama stood there blinking "You still didn't tell me I'm wet. Hiei? Hiei?! HIEI, WHY AM I WET?!? TELL ME!!" Kurama yelled.

            Later that night, "Shizuru, look at this!" Kuwabara called. "What is it Kaz-chan?" Shizuru asked. "It goes on, it goes off. It goes on, it goes off." Kuwabara laughed as kept clenching and unclenching his hand as the energy sword came on and off. Shizuru look at him with her mouth wide opened, "I'm going drink something." She said and walked out the room. 

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

Kasumi: Hee, I think we tortured Hiei and Kuwabara too much. ^_^

Ed: You can never tortured Kuwabaka enough. * Get through bars, Finally*  Freedom! KURAMA!!!

Kasumi: *Talks into Walkie-talkie * The psycho is out of the cage, I repeat the psycho is out of the cage! This is not a drill! * Guys in black suits and have headphone Walkie-talkie, Rush Kurama to a helicopter. That takes off as soon as Kurama is on.*

Ed: KURAMA!! * Grabs on the leg of helicopter*

Kasumi: * O_o* Um, Psycho has gone leech on copter. * Runs after them*

Ed: Must have Kurama! 

Kasumi: Damn, it's to high for me hit. * looks at bat* Maybe? * Throws bat at Helicopter and its Ed*  

Ed: * @_@* Kur- Kuram- mma * Falls* 

Kasumi: The leech is down. You're good to go.

Ed: Why Kasumi?

Kasumi: *Hits Ed over the head and knocks her out * This is Kasumi Koorime for Ed saying see ya next time!


	11. Touya at the mall and my sleepover!

Kasumi: Hello people!

Ed: Sleep is for the dead!!!

Kislio: * holding eyelids * mustn't die!

 Raoulak:  I hate people, they will all die!

Lor: everybody will die some time or another, duh! Ed, that means you died last night.

Ed: Yeah! It's cool to DIE!!!

Kasumi: What a downer.

Lor: do you mean we get buried under ground? 

Raoulak: Ed will burn and die in murderous hell…

Lor: do I know you?

Kasumi: -_- Don't I make the best friends?

Lor: you like people who talk about death?

Ed : And is that a bad thing? Talking about death is FUN!!!!

Lor: *_looks at her strangely* _Are you ok? What the heck are you taking, Ed? You're almost as strange as the name Raoulak. 

Raoulak: Why thank you, I made up the name myself.  Now I can kill you in peace.

Lor: your welcome, I think… oh, I think Kasumi would kill you if you kill me, and she can hurt worse.

Ed:* T.V. in background turns off* NOOOOO!!!!! The mystic box is malfunctioning!!!!!

Lor: uh, actually Kasumi's mom turned it off cause it's 3:18 am.  

Raoulak: It's not the mystic box, it's the magic box of LIGHT AND SOUND!!!

Ed: *points and screams* It's all LIES AND DECIET!!!

Kislio: You are all crackheads and tards.

Lor: what makes you different from them?  

Raoulak: Meh…

Lor: uh… is that ancient Mayan?

Kislio: You two have just proved my point.

Lor: who me? And tards is another name for hamster poo.

Kasumi: And they call me the voice of reason! 

Ed: And I'm the magical voice of insanity!!!! Yippee!!!

Kislio: God, I hate you all.

Raoulak: Thank you…Hey………You shall all burn and die in hell!

Kislio: Once again, you have proved my point.  Oh, and strong statement to an atheist :P

Lor: Raoulak, you haven't spoke for eight lines. No one was talking to you… except for Kislio.

Raoulak: Trying to think of something clever…not…working…ow…hurts…pain!!!

Kislio: Idiots, all of you.  Die.

Lor: Raoulak, are you taking the same thing as Ed? Kislio, you must be taking something different then they. You're too weird for them.

Ed: I take the magic candy of death and insanity!! *Grab Kurama action figure that's at Kasumi's house* You agree with me don't you? * Hugs*

Rauolak: Heh…heh…heh…heh…STEROIDS!!!!!

Kislio: I don't know any of you.

Kasumi: You know what I blame this on?

Ed: The monkey's running the store in my brain?

Kislio: That explains a lot.

Kasumi: NO!!! The lack of sleep and the sugar high you guys are on!! I'm stopping this! Onto the story! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            It had been a couple of weeks since school let out, now it was July. Everyone had been enjoying their vacation. The mall had finally been rebuilt and Touya could go back to his job at Suncoast. 

             Now it was a slow Wednesday at the mall. Touya was hard at work. Yusuke and Jin were there with nothing to do, but bug Touya. "Oi, Touya how ya makin' out back there?"  Jin asked leaning against the manga rack, reading one of the Inu-Yasha's. He was wearing blue jean overalls and a green T-shirt. "Yeah Touya. What are you doing back there?" Yusuke asked looking at the DVDs. He was wearing blue knee length shorts and lime green T-shirt

            Touya came out of the back room with a box of mangas and DVDs. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and short jeans, of coarse his red Suncoast vest. "I need to put up the rest of this new stuff." Touya said. He laid the box down behind the counter. "Jin this isn't a book store, so don't read it if you aren't going to pay for it." Touya hassled. "Come on now Touya. Can't ya let ma go this time." Jin plead. "No Jin, if I let you slip this one time who know what will happen next. Then Yusuke will do the same. Then other people will too. You need to think of cause and effect." Touya scolded. "Fine, may that be, but ya don't have ta be getin' all in ma ass like that. Ya bein' a bit of a tight ass." Jin groaned. "I am not!" Touya argued. "Ha! Touya you're such a tight ass, that if we stuck a coal up your ass, we would have a diamond in two weeks." Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, ain't that the true!" Jin started to laugh with Yusuke. "Shut the hell up! At least I'm not the idiots who have to go to summer school Monday!" Touya countered. "Ouch." Yusuke said. "Oi Touya, that's a low blow right there." Jin frowned. He put the manga back and crossed his arms.

            People came in and out of the store during the course of an hour. Only the guys, an old woman and her granddaughter, were the in store now. "This is such a slow day." Touya yawned to Yusuke. "How much longer until you get off?" Yusuke said looking at the stuffed Ein doll, from Cowboy Bebop. "I have to wait for Bob to release me." Touya said from behind the cash register. "What time? I want to get something to eat after you get off." Yusuke said holding his stomach. "Around 1 or 2, I guess." Touya said. "Jin what time is it?" Yusuke looked to Jin. "Um, 'tis bout 12:45." Jin said looking at his watch on his right wrist.

            "Excuse me?" a woman called to Touya. "Hello and thank you for choosing Suncoast. Will this be all?" Touya said not bothering to look up. "No, I would also like you." The woman smirked putting her hand on Touya's hand. "Well as much as I'd like to take you up on that, I can't ma'am." Touya chuckled a bit. "Um Touya." Yusuke gulped. "Not now Yusuke I'm with a costumer." Touya said and scanned the object the woman gave him. "Touya, ya just might want ta take a peek up." Jin screeched. "Fine I don-its you." Touya sighed. Kanta smirked at him and hopped on the counter. "What do you want and please don't sit on the counter." Touya said flatly. Kanta simply poked him on the chest. He put his arms up "Make it quick." Touya frowned. "You sure are willing." Kanta smiled.

            She took out her sword and stabbed Touya. He stood still like he was frozen and fell back with his legs sticking up. "That was the lamest thing I've ever seen!" Yusuke yelled out. "At lest I put up more of a fight!" Jin complained, "What the hell was that Touya? Ya just don't let people go and stab ya like that!" Jin yelled at the knocked out Touya. "Yeah!" Yusuke concurred, "Hey Jin did you see the way he fell?" Yusuke sniggered elbowing Jin. "He fell like a stiffen' board."  Jin laughed. "We told you that you're a tight ass Touya!" Yusuke called to Touya. Touya jumped up "Shut the hell up Urameshi!" he growled. He had a new outfit on. It had light blue baggy pants and a sleeveless navy blue shirt; it was covered a bit by a white cloth that was like a mini toga. He had a navy blue belt that had a purple gem circled by a gold ring. On his arms he wore fishnets. "But it's so true!" Jin laughed. "Er, I said shut up Kaze (I gave Jin a last name ^_^)!" Touya yelled and jumped over the counter, knocking Kanta down. "Ow you idiot!" Kanta cried shaking her fist.

            "Excuse me, young man?" The old women called from the back were the T-shirts hung. "Coming ma'am!" Touya sung. He skipped over, yes skipped, to the old woman. "What are you doing?!" Kanta yelled. "I'm helping the customer." Touya smiled. "Why?" she cried. "I have to, it my job. I must assist the customer because: 'the customer is always right'." Touya stated. "Oh good god." She said and slapped her forehead.

            "Thank you ladies have a nice day." Touya waved to the old woman and her granddaughter. "Okay, now will you attack damn it?" Kanta cried. "Why would I?" Touya asked. "Um…Um…because I'm a customer!" Kanta announced holding up a NewType magazine. "Okay. Thank you for choosing Suncoast. How may I help you?" Touya said. "Alright now we are getting somewhere. Attack these two jackasses!" Kanta pointed to Jin and Yusuke. "Don't mind if I do." Touya smirked. Touya's right arm had ice form on it into a sword. Jin and Yusuke looked at the ice sword. "Ya know if that wasn't go'en a hurt us, that would be so cool." Jin laughed. "He's got a point." Yusuke grinned. "Really?" Touya asked. "Yeah." Yusuke said. "Cool!" Touya said and then ran at the two. "AH~!!!" the two guys screamed and held each other. Yusuke's eyes were held shut, Jin look around and found the one thing that could save their lives. "Hold it we are customers!" Jin yelled still holding Yusuke with one arm and the other up in the air holding a Vash key chain, from Trigun. (I have one! Ed bought it for me!)

            Yusuke cracked an eye and look to see Touya's blade inches from his face. "We won?" Yusuke asked. "Aye, we won Urameshi!" Jin shouted. The two backed away from each other and grabbed the other's hands, "We won, we won!" the laughed jumping up and down. Then they had a reality check on how gay they looked at that moment. "AH!" the two yelled and jumped away from each other.

            "Touya what the hell is going on here?" Bob asked coming in, "And what are wearing? It looks good on you, but you need to wear your vest." Bob complained. "Touya I said to kill the jackasses!" Kanta yelled. "Touya I'm one of ya best friends.  Ya just can't kill me!" Jin pleaded. "Must think Keiko thoughts!" Yusuke cried holding his head. Poor Touya was being yelled at all ends. He just wanted to scream, "Everyone just freeze and shut up!" Touya screamed. With that said the whole store and everyone in it was frozen. I mean literally! Everyone and thing was covered with ice, thanks to Touya. Touya looked around, back and forth, he backed away slowly. "Um, I got to go, bye!" Touya turned his back and ran out of the store.

            Yukina was walking around the mall. Hiei had promised to go shopping with her. He just didn't know Kuwabara was going to be there.  She walking in front of the two men as they carried the bags. "Isn't it a great day to go to the mall you guys?" Yukina smiled. "Everyday is a great day with you Yukina-san!" Kuwabara grinned happily, just to be holding Yukina's shopping bags. Hiei grumbled some cusses that couldn't be heard from under the mountain of bags he held.

            Yukina turned the corner and who would crash in to her but a screaming Touya. Touya fell to the floor. Yukina bounced and fell right on to Kuwabara. Bags flew about from Kuwabara's arms and hit the floor. "You alright Yukina?" Kuwabara cried as she sat on his lap. "Yes Kazuma, I am." Yukina said rubbing her face. "Ouch." Touya groaned. "What's going on? I can see, Damn it!" Hiei yelled. " Yukina-chan we have trouble!" Botan called running at the blue hair girl. "Botan, What's wrong?" Yukina asked. "No time. Lets go!" Botan yelled and swooped her up. "Botan were are we going?" Yukina asked being dragged by the wrist. "I said no time." Botan said sharply turning a corner. "What are you talking about? Its just one word!" Yukina questioned. "Good point." Botan laughed, "The demon should be at Suncoast." She said turning to look at Yukina. "Suncoast." Yukina repeated. "Yes, now transform!" Botan commanded.

            Botan and Kina got there in a matter of seconds to find everything covered with melted ice. "What happened here?" Kina asked. She walked in and was four frozen people. "Oh no. Is everyone alright?"            She called. "Welcome to Suncoast. How may I help you?" the muffled and shivering voice of Bob asked. "Ah!!" Kina screamed and whacked Bob on the head. Scenting his free of his icily prison, but also knocking him out. " This sucks. This sucks." Kanta kept repeating. She had somehow got a hairdryer and was thawing out.

            "Kanta! What happened?" Kina demanded. "If you must know. I did my think and the guy I stabled freaked out and ran away. It's all because of those two idiot!" Kanta yelled pointing to Yusuke and Jin with her hairdryer. "Who did you turn into a demon?" Kina asked. "To tell the true, idontknnow." Kanta whispered as fast as she could. "What?" Kina requested. "Oi, didn't' ya hear her. She be sayin': I don't know." Jin quickly translated. "Thanks Jin." Botan smiled. "No one asked you, you damn lucky charms reject!" Kanta yelled throwing the hot hairdryer at Jin. She missed and hit Yusuke who was in his own Keiko paradise, "Keiko its so hot. Wait this really is hot. Ah it burns!!!" Yusuke said coming out of his false reality. "What do you mean you don't know who you turned into a demon?" Kina screamed. "That's what I mean. Asked the leprechaun or the pervert." Kanta crossed her arms. She wanted to walk away, but she hadn't got to dry her legs and she had already thrown the hairdryer.

            "Jin, Yusuke, one of you, please tell who Kanta turned into a demon?" Kina implored. "That's easy it was the tight ass." Yusuke laughed. "Who's that? I need a name." Kina yelled. "No need ta be gettin' all in a huff now. It was Touya." Jin smiled. "Touya, really. Yusuke, what did you call Touya a tight ass?" Kina asked a bit confused. "Because of the way he acts and the fell. Just like a stiff board." Yusuke stared to laugh uncontrollable. "Your friend was hurt and stabled and you laugh at him?" Kanta cocked an eye at him. "Yeah that's the just of it." Yusuke continued to laugh. "ER, YUSUKE YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!" Kanta yelled and smacked Yusuke into the store across the store. "Um, we have to go see you later." Botan smiled and dragged Kina out with her. "Hold it! Please don't be leavin' me behind!" Jin cried.

             Back with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Touya: "I'm so sorry about running into Yukina." Touya apologized. He was helping Hiei with some of the bags he was holding. "That's alright Touya. It was just an accident. It could of happened to anyone." Kuwabara said picking up the last bag. "So were do you think she went?" Hiei said with a better view. "I don't know, but I did see this other girl take her somewhere." Touya notified.

            "There he is." Botan smiled. The two girls stood behind the corner. "I'll go get him." Botan said and ran over to the ice demon. "Touya I need to talk to you!" Botan yelled. "What the? Who are you?" Touya asked. "Um, new manager." Botan lied. She grabbed his arm and swung him into Hiei who got knocked over to Kuwabara. "Darn it not again" Kuwabara sighed.

            "Where are you taking me, miss?" Touya cried being dragged. "Here!" Botan grinned. Touya came face to face with Kina. "Hello." Kina waved shyly. "You're that good witch girl." Touya pointed. "No, I'm the good magical girl!" Kina whined. "Whatever." Touya sighed. "I'm here to turn you back into a human." Kina smiled. "Fine by me." Touya said. "Kay, Tonbo Arare Arashi!" Kina called and the ice dragon with a big roar slammed Touya by Hiei and Kuwabara. "Did you hear something?" Hiei asked. "No." Kuwabara shrugged. "Ouch!" Touya Cried, back to his normal self. 

            At Suncoast: "I'm hungry." Jin sighed. "You and me both." Kanta agreed. The ice suddenly disappeared as if it was never there. "I'm goin' ta help Urameshi over there." Jin said and walked over to Yusuke's landing area. "Sigh I'm alone." Kanta said and disappeared just as the ice had done.

            Yukina ran back to Hiei and Kuwabara with a huff a breath, "Hay sorry, I had to go to the bathroom." Yukina smiled. "That's alright, lets go." Hiei smirked. "Oi, what's up?! Jin yelled to the threesome. "Not much, what happened to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked looking at the hand shaped bruise on Yusuke's cheek. "Some gal just be slappin' for bein' an ass." Jin smiled, "Have you seen Touya. He just ran out of the store like a bat out ta hell." Jin asked. "He's over there." Yukina pointed to the beat up Touya. "Cool. Oi Touya ya hungry?" Jin yelled to his friend. "Sure I'm up for it." Touya smiled. "I'm so hungry." Yusuke groaned.

             Two hands came over Yusuke's eyes, "Guess who." A formal voiced said playfully. "Um, I give up." Yusuke grinned knowing who it was. He turned to see the pail Keiko smiling up at him. "Yusuke-chan!" Keiko smiled throwing herself into his arms. "Keiko-chan very long time and no see." Yukina smiled to see her best friend out of the house. "I'm glad you've gotten better. Have the doctors figure out what's wrong yet?" Yusuke asked worried for his girlfriend's health. "No they haven't, not yet anyway." Keiko said trying to still sound cheerful.

            Keiko had been very sick and hadn't been able to leave the house. She seemed to not to be able to take sun light for very long. She would faint or start to burn real badly, so she was starting to get very pail. You like a vampire. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. She wasn't allergic or anything and the test they ran showed nothing. It was a mystery. Yusuke had been to her house very day to make sure she was all right.

            "I'm hungry lets get something from the food court." Keiko recommended. "Sure." Yusuke laughed. With that Keiko dragged Yusuke ahead to the food court. "I think we should do the same thing guys. I've been on my feet all day." Yukina smiled. "Aye, we'll be joining ya guys." Jin grinned. "Great the more the merrier." Yukina smiled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kasumi: That all people! Review for me Please!! ^_^ 

Ed: * Holds Kurama doll and pets his plastic hair * Mine… You can't have the real, real thing, settle with a substitute-Right Raoulak?

Raoulak: ::clutches Kuwabara doll close:: Kuwabara loves me and that's all that matters… 

Lor: Kuwabara's cheating on you…

Raoulak: You're just jealous…

Ed: Who would be jealous of Kuwabaka?

Lor: for once I agree with you. Who would be jealous of that ugly, hairy ape?

Kasumi: That's just not nice.

Kislio: Evolution has failed us.

Lor: what does evolution have to do with not being nice? And every other girl agrees with me.

Kislio: Nothing, but it has to do with all of you.  Not everyone will get that, but the right (read: semi-intelligent) people will.

Ed:  * Continues to pet Kurama.* I wish the real Kurama was here. * Pouts *  I need Kurama's sacred powers!

Raoulak: Thank you, Kasumi.  At least SOME people have decency left in them…I love Kuwabara!!

Lor: you know, if Kurama was in the real world he would come down from the sky with an umbrella, in a black suit, and start to sing: a spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down…

Ed: *Growls * You all will die!! You can screw yourselves and rot in Hell!! I hate you all…

Lor: at least my guy, Jin, is strait. 

Kasumi: You know Ed it is so true!!! LOL!!

Ed: GOD DAMN YOU ALL!!! HE IS NOT GAY YOU BUTT MUNCHERS!!!!

Lor: then what was he doing with Hiei last night…

Kasumi: O.o What?!? When did Hiei get into this?

Raoulak: At least Kuwabara is strait…And you guys were making fun of me…

Ed: I hate you all. * Points at Lor * Especially you!!

Lor: *bows*I take that as a compliment.

Kasumi: Why me? -_- sigh…

Lor: maybe Kurama forced him too…

Ed: KURAMA WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!!! * Runs to a corner, holds Kurama doll tightly, in fetal position* 

Lor: are you sure you know him that well… all you do is hold that doll when he was here yesterday.

Raoulak: I am going to go back to my old violent angry self again, okay?  But yes I still love Kuwabara.  Even the most evil villain has a weakness…

Kasumi: This end now!!

 See ya signing off with, Ed, Raoulak, Kislio, Lor, and Kasumi! ^_~V


	12. Th Vash wannabe and Todays topic: 'Help!...

Kasumi: * in a garbage dumb * Where is the computer?

Ed: * Pops out of a random stack of garbage* Over there next to the path. *Points to carpet path *

Kasumi: Oh * Goes to the computer with the Youko Kurama background* Here you are. * Pats computer like a dog* Hello people today we are on location at: Ed's room. 

Ed: It's so fantastically great! * Trips over huge mound of clothes* 

Kasumi: Ed how do you live like this? * Puts foot down on something sticky * ….EW, **_what_** the hell did I just land in?

Ed:  *blinks* I've been looking for that! * Picks it up and throws in another random pile*

Kasumi: We're hoping to get it cleaned, so Ed will finally get the Internet!

Ed: *Grabs a blanket and puts it around her neck like a cape. She than pulls out a long stick from a random pile. * After this *Puts foot on a pile of stuffed animals and points the stick at the ceiling* My tyrant father will have no choice but to succumb to my demands! *Laughs manically while cape blows in the wind generated by an ac in the window*

Kasumi: Right… Ummm, Don't ya just love that pic of Kurama and the guys in wedding dresses? * Points to the poster near the ceiling next to the Chinese scroll calendar* 

Ed: I love all my posters! *Throws her arms up and turns in a circle, gesturing to all the different anime posters on her walls*

Kasumi: ^_^ Hn, I know. *Very low whisper * I think Kurama is getting married to Koenma in that one. *Laughs funnily *

Ed: Kurama *Hits Kasumi over the head with long stick * Is *Hits her again * Not * Hit her another time * GAY!!!!!!!!!! * Hit her harder several more times *

Kasumi: *Holds head * OW!!! *Reaches into random pile and pulls out bamboo stick * Ed? *Looks at stick *

Ed: Yeah?

Kasumi: Why do you have bamboo in your room?

Ed: *Shrugs* My dumbass spoiled rotten nephew found it and put in here *Starts mumbling ways to kill the evil devil child and not be grounded*

Kasumi: Oh…….*Gets bamboo up, ready for Ed to attack * Hit me with your best shot.

Ed:*Scratches head* Why? * dives into a pile of clothes like she was diving in a pool*

Kasumi: Cause ya hit me!!! Oh and we both have sticks.

Ed: * Comes out of a completely different pile of random stuff* BANZAI!!! * Hits Kasumi's bamboo*

Kasumi: Crap *Throws Ed back into a pile * This may take while, Why don't you guys just read on. 

Ed:  *Swings at Kasumi's head *

Kasumi: *Ducks * Crap.  

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Why god, why?!?

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_

            Summer school, a word that means: screwed for the rest of the summer. At lest that's what Hiei kept saying over and over again. He had the worst subject with the worst teacher to teach it too: Miss. Makuro Teaching English!

            Hiei walked into the half-full classroom with a notebook and a pencil. He saw a few faces he knew from the school year. In the back corner Yusuke and Jin were playing with a paper football. In the middle Shishiwakamaru talking with Suzuka who was putting on more hair gel then should be humanly possible! Just to make it stand up straight.

            "Hello Hiei." Kurama smiled coming out of nowhere. "KurAma?" Hiei's voice cracked, as he tried to hide that Kurama had spooked him. "I'm glad you made it." Kurama said. "Kurama, why are you here? You're a straight A student." Hiei asked. "I'm here to help Makuro-Sensei." Kurama laughed. Hiei dropped his stuff and almost broke down crying, "No, no. This must be a very cruel joke!" Hiei gulped. "No, we're stuck with each other all summer. Isn't that great?!" Kurama said and hugged the quivering Hiei.

            "Kurama-Kun please let Hiei-Chan have a seat." Miss. Makuro growled to Kurama. "Oh, yes ma'am." Kurama said releasing his grip on Hiei. The Koorime boy fell to the ground next to his stuff.

            "Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara grinned coming in. "Hello Kuwabara. I'm helping Makuro-Sensei this year." Kurama smiled. Kuwabara looked down to the ground to see Hiei with glossiest eyes looking up to him, "Yo Hiei, are you cry-" Kuwabara started. "NO! You will never speak of this! It never happened!" Hiei yelled at the lager man. "What do I get out of it?" Kuwabara asked. "What did you say?" Hiei demanded to know. "I want a date with Yukina or me and Kurama will tell the whole town about this." Kuwabara grinned. "Kuwabara, I can't believe you thought that up by yourself, and it's 'Kurama and I'." Kurama said. "Thank you." Kuwabara smiled. "Fine, fine, I agree, but if you so much as hurt her in anyway I swear I will hunt you down like the dog you are, got it!" Hiei screamed. Kuwabara suddenly started to grin stupider then usual, "YAY!! To my beloved I go!!" Kuwabara said and started to walk out the room. "Kuwabara we still have class." Kurama shouted to the carrot top. "Oh right." Kuwabara laughed. 

            "That's class for today. Please do your homework tonight and give it to Minamino-Kun tomorrow. Class is dismissed." Miss. Makuro said. "Yes, finally!" Yusuke laughed. "Urameshi-Kun, you will also have page 14 and 15 for homework too, just for that little outburst." Miss. Makuro yelled. Yusuke's face drooped down with his huge frown. "Tough luck there, a Urameshi?" Jin said patting Yusuke on the back. "That goes for you too Kaze-Kun." Miss. Makuro sneered. "But, I did nothin'. That ain't fair at all!" Jin yelled, "He has a point." Yusuke agreed. "Also pages 16 and 17. Dare to push it further gentlemen?" Miss. Makuro smirked. "No ma'am." They said together. "Good." She laughed and left the room. "Man, what a bitch!" Hiei growled. "Yeah, tell me about it." Yusuke said. "Oi, with a capital B, that she is." Jin laughed.

            "Man what's that smell?" Kuwabara said holding his nose. Kurama took a sniff of the air and got the worst face, "Ew, Kuwabara that's disgusting!" Kurama screeched. "No, I didn't do it." Kuwabara yelled back. "Its not Kuwabaka!" Shishi shouted. "It isn't?" Hiei asked feeling his eyes start to water. "Come on, not even that ape could smell that bad." Shishi laughed. "Yeah! You tell them…… Hold it, what you call me?" Kuwabara said giving Shishi the evil eye.

            "So who is it?" Yusuke asked. Shishi stood up, "Its Suzuka and all his hair gel!" Shishi shouted pointing to Suzuka, who was putting another handful of gel on his hair. Everyone looked at him and then took a step away. "What?" Suzuka asked. "Suzuka in the name of all that is holy, why are you putting all that crap in your hair" Yusuke asked. "Can't you guys see? Look at me."  Suzuka shouted standing up putting on yellow sunglasses. Everyone, but Shishi looked closely at him.

            Suzuka was wearing a long sleeve red jacket with the left sleeve ripped off. The jacket reached his knees and had a slit on it. He had a red belt around his waist. On his legs he wore skintight brown pants and matching kneepads. His left arm had skintight brown sleeve and a gray elbow pad. 

            "I don't see it." Yusuke said rubbing his chin. "Um, don' see what ya be talkin' bout." Jin said looking as hard as he could. "Come on!" Suzuka sniveled. "Can't say I do. Sorry Suzuka." Kurama said clueless.

              "Here." Shishi said tossing a manga at Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed the manga. He and Jin looked at it for a min. "This is a Trigun manga." Yusuke said showing everyone. "What's a 'Trigun'?" Kurama asked. "Oi, I see! Ya tryin' ta be like that main charter ya are. Just like that Vash guy." Jin grinned. "Yes! Thank you!" Suzuka smiled. "That's sad." Hiei laughed, "Shishi you hang out with this guy?" Hiei asked. "Shut up Koorime!" Shishi yelled. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei that isn't very nice." A voice from outside said (Kasumi: *Flatly * Who could it be? Ed: I think they know by now. *Swings stick around like a crazy woman hitting the air for no reason * Attack! *Swings at Kasumi again *)  "Its her again." Hiei growled. "Her? Her who?" Suzuka asked. "You're kidding me, right?" Kurama sighed. "No, I'm not who is it?" Suzuka inquired. "The evil Bitch of the west." Hiei laughed.

            "Shut up!" Kanta yelled smacking Hiei over the head, "How can my master have a crush on you?" Kanta sighed. "What?" Hiei cried. "Nothing." Kanta said whipping the her brow, "You, Guy who smells very bad!" She said pointing to Suzuka. "Yeah?" Suzuka asked. "RANDOM ATTACK OF VIOLENCE!!" Kanta yelled stabbing him swiftly. "What the hell?" Shishi asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't get it." Kurama said. "What's there to get? _Random attack of violence_!" Hiei smirked and punched Kurama in the arm. "That hurt!" Kurama cried. "Good." Hiei smiled. "Ya think he'll be a gettin' up?" Jin said looking for something to poke Suzuka with. "Suzuka, get up. I know you aren't dead." Shishi sighed. "I'm not?" Suzuka asked getting up.

            "Nice outfit Suzuka." Yusuke chuckled. "Oi, I always knew ya was a clown Suzuka." Jin sniggered with Yusuke. Suzuka was wearing a pink and blue clown outfit and a mask over half his face, the other half covered in make-up. "I am not Suzuka! I am the beautiful Suzuka!" Suzuka announced. "Damn another dud!" Kanta sighed.

            Yukina was walking through the halls to go meet Hiei after his summer school class. "Where is it?" Yukina asked herself out loud. "From your left to the right I do believe." Botan said coming out of a locker. "Botan, how did you get in there?" Yukina asked. " I was attacked and someone stuffed me in there." Botan cried happily. "What do you mean attacked?" Yukina asked worried. "Someone took all my money!" Botan cried. "I'm sorry I asked." Yukina sighed. "We have another Demon in school." Botan said changing the topic. "We do? Okay." Yukina said knowing what to do.

              "Suzuka, that has to be the must idiotic thing you have ever said!" Shishi said. Suzuka glared at Shishi dangerously and threw a card at him. "AH!" Shishi screamed and ducked the card that sliced through a bookcase. "You must put Beautiful before my name if you wish to live!" Suzuka laughed a full-hearted laugh. "Hn, Fruitcake!" Hiei growled. "Now I will take over the world!" Suzuka laughed again, even harder. "What's so damn funny?" Yusuke demanded to know. "I though clowns made everyone else laugh." Kurama sighed. 

            "Hold it!" Kina yelled to the clown demon. "What's this? A girl in a mini skirt is here to stop me?" Suzuka laughed, again. "Hey! I'm a mini skirt wearer too you know." Kanta yelled. "Yes where are my manners. Here lets started out with a new hand!" Suzuka laughed sending a collection of cards at Kina. "Ah!" Kina yelled dodging the cards. "Sorry I missed. Lets try that again!" the demon clown shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another set of cards at Kina. "Don't hit me!" Kina cried running as the cards kept missing. Kina stopped, stuck between Miss. Maruko's desk and her chair. Suzuka threw more cards, making a Kina outline. "You're trapped like a…um, trapped thing, that's… really trapped." He said coming up with the smartest thing he could thing of. Everyone looked at him, "…" no one talked. Okay he wasn't very smart to begin with, cut the guy some slack. You just don't grow brains in a few minutes after getting stabbed! "Right, could you kill her?" Kanta asked all wondering where the hell could his brain had gone too. "Sure!" Suzuka grinned, and with a flick of a wrist he aimed a card at Kina's face.

            "Can't you kids do anything right?" Genkai sighed floating to Kina's eye level. She had caught the card a little away from Kina's face. "Now some short woman is trying. What a laugh!" Suzuka, again, laughed. "No, she is." Genkai said pointing behind him. "Wha-?" Suzuka asked, and turned around, but it was a little too late. Botan had smacked him up side the head with her oar. Turning him up to normal.

            "Why do I feel we should be like freaked out or something, you know besides standing here?" Yusuke asked. "I knida been gettin' use to it. I'm hungry." Jin shrugged. "Me too." "Think we can bug Touya after we eat?" Jin chuckled. "Sweet. I'll see ya guys!" Yusuke said and walked out with Jin. "Well, I'm screwed, bye." Kanta said and disappeared in a wink of an eye.

            "You think he'll wake up?" Shishi asked. "I don't know. The lady hit him pretty hard." Kuwabara sighed. "I really don't care!" Hiei snarled. "Don't worry he'll get up in 5,4,3,2, …and 1." Genkai said putting down a finger for each number. Magically Suzuka jumped up, "My head hurts real bad for some reason. I just can't put my finger on it." He said all confused like. "That can't be good." Kuwabara said. "My hair is it alright? Please let it be okay!" Suzuka screamed feeling his now pointing straight up hair that was as hard as a rock, "Its finally the way I want it. Happy days!" He cried. Suzuka turned to thank the three women, but they were gone. 

            "Hiei-Chan!" Yukina yelled from the hall. "Yukina-San!!" Kuwabara yelled and did the 'Yukina dance' over to her (If you've seen the second YYH movie you know what I'm talking about.). He grabbed her hands and grinned, turning red, "Yukina-san, will you please go out with me this weekend?" He implored his blue hair maiden. Yukina looked at him and then at Hiei, "Sure Kazuma-Chan. If its alright with you, Hiei-Chan?" Yukina asked her brother with the biggest 'please do this for me and make me happy or I'll hate you for the rest of your natural life' look. "Its fine by me. Anything for you Yukina-Chan." Hiei said stiffly with a big fake smile. "Yay!" Yukina smiled wrapping her arms around Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara looked as if he would die a happy man.

            Meanwhile, in a dark gloomy place with a raggedy couch and an out of order soda machine, Maho Kanta's master was sitting. Waiting her little pawn's return. "M-master?" Kanta said fearing for her life. "You lose I take it, again!" the dark master yelled. "I- I'm sorry! I was out n-n-numbered and and-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kanta screamed being attacked by her master's attack. "I don't give a damn you f@%king bitch!!" the dark master yelled and then slammed Kanta into the soda machine. Kanta whimpered weakly and cried. "Now get the hell out of my face!" the dark master roared loudly with a huge echo. "Y-yes ma 'am. " Kanta cried and left.

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_

Kasumi: * Has bandage on head and another wrapped on her arm* Well, Ed's dad came in and told us to stop screwing around and start cleaning

Ed: * Has a black eye and a bandage wrapped over the other eye. She is also standing on a CLEAR, CLEAN floor* He always ruins the fun *Turns to door and shakes fist* Killjoy! 

Kasumi: Okay… * Smiles widely* But, We are DONE! * Band comes out of nowhere while Kasumi and Ed dance. Confetti comes from the ceiling* Danm, now we have to vacuum again!

Ed: Yay!! I get to vacuum!! *Grabs vacuum out of the corner* Confetti… YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!!* Laughs manically and turns on vacuum*

Kasumi: God help us all…

15 min later after Ed finishes her vacuuming

Kasumi: *Dancing* We're DONE!! Finally Ed will get the Internet in her room!!

Ed: Not quite

Kasumi: * stops dancing* WHAT!! *Gets in Ed's face* You mean we spent hours cleaning the rat hole dump you used to call a room for NOTHING?!?

Ed:*Shrinks into corner* It's not MY fault! My dad says we have to clean my closet since it's "part of the room"

Kasumi: * Anger leaves* Shit, we're screwed.

Ed: *Nods* Yep, that's about it.

Kasumi: The things I do…* Walks to Ed's closet.* You owe BIG time for this.

Ed: *Salutes* You are a far braver one than I. Good luck Solider! * Sits on the chair  in front of her desk and puts on a helmet.*

Kasumi:*Gulps, Whispers* I'm going to die * Hand goes to the doorknob* For the internet! *Pulls open and an avalanche of stuff falls on her. Kasumi is now buried up to her neck in junk*

Ed: *Laughs like an idiot, falls off her chair, and hits her head on a dresser-Not noticing or caring because of the helmet*

Kasumi: *Wines* It's NOT funny!

Ed: When you say that, It's even funnier!! * Laughs harder*

Kasumi: I going to kill you! 

Ed: Will my room ever get clean? Will Kasumi ever get out of that pile of trash? How do I know? I 'm not allowed to tell even if I did know. *Quick glances around* I KNOW NOTHING!!

Kasumi: Shut up and help me, you dumbass!


	13. Demon Yusuke and free ice cream

Kasumi: Hello people! Today with me is, as (of now) is Ed, and Lor is also here, YAY!

Lor: **I'm in a skirt!!!!!**

Kasumi: Lor has field hockey today.

Ed: *Sob * No more freedom, school is…. IN! *Sobs louder in a corner *

Kasumi: *Takes out bat * Bad word!! *WACK* Don't *WACK * Say *WACK* That!!!*WACK*

Ed: *Falls over * Ouch, that hurt! Raoulak already hurt me with that stupid throwing star. I don't need you wacking me over the head, thank you very much!! *Trips Kasumi *

Kasumi: *Hits ground * Why you-- *the two start fighting *

Lor: Was that actually going happen? *Thinks for a moment * I get to host, WHOO!! Bow to the almighty Gir! * Takes out Gir doll *

Kasumi: Ow! She bit me!

Ed: My stomach!

Kasumi: Lor, stop the worshipping of the Gir and do me a favor: do the disclaimer to start the story!

Lor: Okay! Come on Gir.

Gir Doll: *Comes to life * YAY, DISCLAIMERS!

Kasumi: Its alive?! *Ed smacks Kasumi over the head * Ouch! No Gir, that isn't a good thing.

Gir Doll and Lor: *Looks Kasumi * I WANT TO SING THE DOOM SONG!!

Ed: *Throws Kasumi to the side * DOOM SONG!!!

Lor, Gir Doll, and Ed: *Singing * DOOM DOOM DOOM~

Kasumi: Oh god! What has started? Oh well, they can't do it that long.

==Couple days later==

Lor, Gir Doll, and Ed: *singing * Doom~

Kasumi: Okay, maybe I was wrong.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned anything in here, but its just a wish *sigh *

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

            "Kazuma, Are you alright?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara's face was beat red as he looked at Yukina. "Kazuma?" Yukina said a little louder. "Wha? Oh yeah. Yes Yukina-san?" Kuwabara grinned happily. "What do you want to eat?"  Yukina asked as they walked around the mall food court. "What ever you want Yukina-san." Kuwabara smiled. "Okay! Is Friendly's alright with you?" Yukina requested. "Sure, that be great." Kuwabara agreed. "YAY!" Yukina shouted and pulled Kuwabara by the arm to the restaurant.

            "I don't like where this is going." Hiei snarled. "Well it is a date, Hiei." Kurama said sitting next to Hiei at a table a good distance away from the couple.  Hiei looked at Kurama for a moment, "Why are you here?" Hiei asked. "Because I'm your best friend." Kurama smiled. "Okay why is Yusuke here?" Hiei pointed to Yusuke, who was on the other side of Hiei eating a taco. "Who keg hack hail." Yusuke said with his mouth full. "What?" Hiei asked getting a little bit of taco on him. "Oi, he said 'To get black mail'." Jin answered. "Then why are you and Touya here then?!" Hiei yelled. "To help Urameshi with the camera." Jin smiled, holding up a camera. "They dragged me here after work." Touya sighed.

            "Damn it, Its hard enough to do this by myself, but with half a dozen men its not easy to sneak around her with out her knowing." Hiei growled. "Hiei there's only five of us not six." Kurama corrected. "Shut up!" Hiei yelled elbowing Kurama in the gut. "Ow. Was that the random attack of violence thing again?" Kurama asked. He still didn't get it. "No. We're moving out men!" Hiei sighed and when to the Friendly's.

            Yukina and Kuwabara sat in a booth near the back. They had already ordered their lunches and were waiting.

            A couple tables away, the guys were watching like a couple of hawks. Yusuke had his camera out and filming. "What are they talking about? I can't hear a damn thing!" Hiei yelled. "Be calm." Kurama said looking at the ice cream menu. "No, I will not be calm that's my sister." Hiei said between his teeth. "You know she's the same age as you, right? I mean you are twins." Touya asked. "So, what's your point?" Hiei said annoyed someone was questioning him motives. "Well she should be allowed to date who she wants, with out you spying on her. You wouldn't want her spying you and tell you who you can or who you can't date. I say we just leave now and let them have their date. What do you say guys?" Touya said. 

The group was quit for a moment looking at Touya, as though they were really thinking about what he had said. Then Hiei, Jin, and Yusuke just busted out laughing. "Yeah right and miss Kuwabara's first date with Yukina? Hell no!" Yusuke grinned patting his camera. Touya picked up an ice cream menu and hid his face, "Well, can't say I didn't try." He sighed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Yukina excused herself. Kuwabara waved as she left. He looked down at the ground, "My stomach is full of killer butterflies." Kuwabara sighed. "If only I wasn't so nervous. What can I do, what can I do?" Kuwabara kept repeating to himself, "I know!" He grinned. He clasped and unclasped his hand a few times, "It goes on, it goes off. It goes on, it goes off. It goes on it goes off. Heheheh." Kuwabara laughed.

"What the hell is tha' dumbass be a doin' now?" Jin asked. "I don't know. I think he has a lighter." Yusuke said zooming his camera in for a close up.  "His hand looks like its on fire from this angle." Hiei said narrowing his eyes, "What do you and Touya think Kurama?" Hiei asked. "I think the triple chocolate fudge looks good." Kurama said drooling over the picture. "Yeah, but the blue penguin sundae looks better." Touya grinned. Well, they're gone." Yusuke sighed. "But the ice cream looks too good to…" Jin started babbling and drooling. "Jin, don't! Focus!" Yusuke shake him. "Right, the thin'." Jin smiled, still trying to look.

"Can I get you guys anything?" the waitress asked. "Triple chocolate fudge, please." Kurama said looking at the picture, as if it would pop off the menu. "The blue penguin" Touya drooled. "That will be all." Hiei said tipping his chair back to see Kuwabara. "Okay. You, with the camera, I'll be taking you as my payment." She said wrapping her arm around Yusuke's neck. "Unh." Yusuke said not caring. Hiei turned back to the table and saw the waitress, "MEEP!" Hiei yelped as his chair fell back.

"Yu-yusu-k-ke?" Hiei stuttered coming back up. "Unh." Yusuke nodded. "J-ji-in?" Hiei called. "Ummm, Reese's ice cream. Let me see what I want." Jin said licking his chops. "Ah, damn." Hiei whispered. 

"So you don't care?" Kanta grinned. "Unh." Yusuke said trying to focus the camera, "Man, Yukina takes a long. What the hell is she doing in there?" he sighed. "Is it just me or is everyone blind?" Hiei growled. Kanta pulled her sword from behind her and stabbed Yusuke right through the chair. "Ow." Yusuke cried and dropped the camera. Jin put his hand out and caught the camera, "Oi, Ya should be careful with this thin' ya know." He said still looking at the menu. 

With a bright flash Yusuke changed. He had long black spiky hair and marks all over his now topless chest. "Now, Yusuke, do you going to do as I say?" Kanta asked playing with Yusuke's long locks. Yusuke turned to her with a big content grin on his face and disappeared. "Wh-where he go?" Kanta yelled looking around for the new demon. "He's fast!" Hiei said looking too. 

Kanta's face turned red, as a tomato and eyes were full of shock "You… didn't… just… do…THAT!!" Kanta screamed. Yusuke was behind her feeling her up, happy as a clam. "This is for slapping me all the time." Yusuke laughed. "Yusuke you jerk!" Kanta   yelled and tried to slap Yusuke, but he was too fast and got away. "Hn, that's Yusuke for you: A total prev." Hiei smirked. 

Yusuke reappeared on top of the table, "Hey everybody! Guess what? I'm on a killing spree!" He laughed. Everyone looked at him and then when back to what they were doing. Yusuke got an irritated face on, "Ignore me will you? Lets change that." Yusuke smirked, "Rei Gun!" he screamed. A big blast came out of his right index finger. Everyone looked and ran like a bat out of hell. "Hahaha, that's right! Run bitch!" Yusuke yelled to the people.    

Touya, Jin, and Kurama, did pay attention and kept looking at the pictures in the menu. Kuwabara on the other side was still doing the 'it goes on it goes off' thing. He was in a world of his own. Hiei and Kanta sat down and watched the chaos unfold.

In the women's bathroom, Yukina was breathing deep breaths. Trying to work up the nerve to go back out there. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed, "I can do this. I can do this. I'm going to walk out there and have a great time, and here I go." Yukina said and walked out. She came running back, "I can't do this!" She yelled watching the sink. She looked back up to the mirror the look at herself again, and saw Botan's face. "AH! Don't do that!" Yukina yelled. "Hee hee, I'm sorry Yukina-Chan, but duty calls." Botan smiled. "Right!" Yukina said and ran out. "Hey, wait a little help! I can't get out of here! Yukina-Chan?!" Botan screamed stuck in the mirror. 

"This is great." Kanta smiled. "Hey, I guess score one for you." Hiei said still watching Kuwabara. "Yusuke Urameshi!" Kina yelled. "Or maybe not." Hiei sighed. "Yes?" Yusuke asked. "Um, what you're doing is wrong, so, um, stop." Kina announced. "Really?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah." Kina smiled. "I only have one thing to say: Rei gun!" Yusuke yelled and shot the blast at Kina. She jumped out of the way and kicked Yusuke off the table. "Hey I was standing there!" Yusuke growled.

Kina took her fan and opened it, "Fan boomerang!" She yelled and threw her fan. "What the?!" Yusuke yelled and got smacked in the forehead. He fell to the ground. 

Kina grabbed her fan and then pointed to Kanta, "Kanta you will be punished for your deeds!" Kina declared. " Tonbo Ara-…" Kina started. "No, stop!" Yusuke yelled getting in front of Kanta. "Why? Do you want to be her slave?" Kina asked. "Well, now that you-" Yusuke grinned. "EW, NOT THAT KIND OF SLAVE!!!" Kina yelled. "But you see…" Yusuke said wrapping his arms around Kanta's neck. Kanta looked at him and then Kina, "Take him away from me!!!" she yelled. She jumped out of her chair and disappeared. "No, she's gone!" Yusuke cried. "What about Keiko?" Hiei asked. "Oh Yeah!" Yusuke grinned.

"So can I change you back or what?" Kina asked. "Fine. I can I keep the gun?" Yusuke asked pointing to his hand. "No! Tonbo Arare Arashi!" Kina yelled. Yusuke turned back into a human in a flash.

"I know what I want now!" Jin smiled, "I…oi, what the hell happened here?" Jin asked looking around. "What? Holy crap, it empty." Touya said looking around. "Hm…What the?" Kurama asked himself. "Will you look at that? Do you know what that means?" Jin grinned. "No, one to serve us?" Kurama answered. "No, free ice cream!" Jin laughed and ran to the kitchen and Touya fallowed. Jin ran back to Yusuke, "I almost forget. Here's the camera, and off I go!" Jin smirked. Yusuke held his camera and looked at Kuwabara. He was still doing his hand thing.

Yukina came out and saw the guys. "Hiei-Chan! What are you doing here?" Yukina said, "You problem not to fallow." She sighed. "A-are you mad?" Hiei asked. "No, just disappointed. Come on Kazuma, we're going." Yukina said yanking Kuwabara out of his world.

"Wow, Hiei this really came back to bite you in the ass." Yusuke sighed. "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so!" Touya grinned, holding a gallon of ice cream. "I'm siding with Touya on this one." Kurama sighed, "And I still didn't get my ice cream." He cried. "Oi, you so need to taste this!" Jin said coming out, "Jin?" Hiei asked. "Yeah?" "Shut the hell up" Hiei growled.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

Kasumi: That was pretty good. What do you guys-… Never mind.

Lor, Gir Doll, and Ed:

Kasumi: Will you guys stop?!!?

Lor, Gir Doll, and Ed:

Kasumi: Bout time, so what ya think?

Ed: Bout what?

Kasumi: Damn it your kidding me?!

Lor: No.

Kasumi: The story! About the story!! @_@#

Ed: Oh didn't read it!

Lor: Too busy singing!

Gir Doll: The doom song!

Kasumi: Go back and read then, but not the AN. I know where that will lead to and remember to review too. *Sigh * that goes for you too people, also tell me who is the next victim! 


	14. Raven demon

Kasumi: Hey people, hosting with me today is, with always is Ed!

Ed: HI

Kasumi: And Raoulak!

Raoulak: Kuwa-chan!!!

Kasumi: And with no delay on to the show/story!!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            "So what am I going to do?" Hiei asked playing with his black T-shit. "Why are you talking to me? I'm at work!" Touya yelled. "Yeah, that's our job." Yusuke said. "Oi, go find someone else to bug, like Kurama. Only we bug Touya at work!" Jin said proudly. "Don't you people have something to do? Besides bothering me at work?" Touya asked. "No." Jin and Yusuke grinned. Hiei sighed and left the three boys to whatever they called it. 

            'What I'm I going to do?' Hiei thought to himself.

=Flashback=

      *A week ago at the Koorime home, after the date*

            "Hiei-Chan, how could you?" Yukina asked her older twin. "I-I'm just looking out for your best-" Hiei stuttered. "NO, Hiei! You were spying on me!" Yukina said raising her voice. "Yes, but you're-" Hiei said trying to defend himself. "Don't you trust me?!" Yukina started to cry. "Y-yes, yes I do, but Kuwabaka. That's who I don't trust!" Hiei said shouting at her. "His name is Kazuma Kuwabara, not Kuwabaka! He would never hurt me, because his a good person!" Yukina yelled as tears raced down her face. Hiei felt like crying too. It just broke his heart to see Yukina unhappy. Hiei grabbed her shoulders, "Yukina please, listen to me." He plead. "Don't touch me!" Yukina yelled and slapped him across the face. Hiei jerked his hands off her and she ran out the house. "Yukina-Chan…" Hiei said rubbing his red mark on his cheek.

=End Flashback=

            Hiei rubbed the bruise hand shape mark that Yukina's 'little' slap left. "Maybe she's more mature then I thought, hell more then me." Hiei sighed. His eyes felt glassy as tears formed. "Hiei, I need your help, NOW! Kurama yelled running up to him. "Kurama, can I talk to you?" Hiei said whipping his eyes.

            "Yeah, whatever, sure. First you need to hide me and fast!" Kurama said with a paranoid look on his face. "But what about me?" Hiei whined. "NO ONE GIVES RIGHT NOW! What's important _IS_ you hiding me!" Kurama yelled. "From who?" Hiei asked confused. 

            "Kurama-Kun!" a male voice sung. "EEP!" Kurama cried. Hiei looked behind Kurama to see a very odd looking man. He had a gothic look to him, wearing all black to match his black silky hair. Only his eyes that flashed with love could be seen on his mask-covered face.

            "Hide me! He wouldn't leave me alone!" Kurama said hiding behind the small Hiei. "Who is that freak?" Hiei asked. "K-Karasu." Kurama stuttered. "Kurama-Kun I can see you!" Karasu called out. "Crap!" Kurama cried, "Please, any God who maybe listening, make him stop." He prayed.

            "Kur-ACK!" Karasu yelped, being stabbed by Kanta's sword from shoulder to shoulder. "What happened?" Kurama asked. "Karasu just got stabbed" Hiei said blankly. "YES! Thank you Gods!" Kurama yelled happily.

            "I guess it landed here." Kanta smiled. Pulling out her sword from the Karasu body. Kurama ran over to Kanta and grabbed her hands, thank you so very much!" he grinned. "Please let go of me unless you want to become a demon again." Kanta warned. 

            "Get your hands off my man!" the demon Karasu yelled. He jumped up and grabbed Kurama in a bear hug. "AH~!!!" Kurama screamed trying to get away. "You're my man, right Kurama-Kun?" Karasu said rubbing cheek to cheek with Kurama. Kurama's mouth hit the ground and his eyes just rolled back into his head, "Hiei help me! For the love of any God help me!" He screamed.

             Hiei stood dumbfounded. Kanta backed away next to Hiei, "poor guy." She said. "Yep." Hiei sighed. "Stop standing around and HELP ME!" Kurama cried. "Just when you think its safe to go back to the mall…" Hiei smirked. "That isn't funny!" Kurama fumed.

            "You know what? I like you so much Kurama-Kun, I'm gonna kill you!" Karasu said playing with Kurama's red hair. "Well, sucks to be you." Kanta laughed. "This isn't right!" Kurama whined, "Why is no one helping?" he screamed. "Sorry." Hiei shrugged his shoulders. Kurama glared at the Koorime boy.

            "Leave him alone!" Kina yelled on the edge of a fountain. "NO! He's mine!" Karasu cried like a child. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice." Kina said. "MY GUY!!" Karasu whined louder (Kasumi: You should have said that. Ed: Yeah! Damn Karasu to hell!). Kina looked down to him and the poor Kurama. "It figures." Kina sighed, "Fan boomerang!" she shouted and pitched her fan at him.

            Karasu backed up a bit avoiding getting hit, but it nagged a good part of Kurama's arm. The red head yelped in pain. "Oh no. Kurama are you okay?" Kina asked seizing her fan. Kurama's eyes glowed yellow and a flash came out of him. The flash landed next to Karasu and Kurama. It was forming in to the shape of a person, with pointy fox ears.  It was Youko Kurama.

             Kurama look perplex at his Youko form. The Youko grinned back and then look to the black coved demon. "Two Hotties? I'm so happy!" Karasu shrieked happily and hugged Kurama harder. Kurama started to turn blue with the lack of air. "Get your damn hands off me!" Youko roared. "But I don't have my hands on you. They're on Kurama." Karasu said. "Wrong answer!" Youko growled.

            Kurama squirmed free of Karasu's dreadfully grip and scurried behind Youko. "No! Kurama left me for the other hottie!" Karasu sniveled. "I'm not gay!!" Both said. "Could have fooled me." Kanta said softly to Hiei. "Really?" Karasu asked. "For that remark you shall die." Youko growled, "Rose Whip!" he howled and swung his rose whip at Karasu.

             The sharp green whip waved fast at Karasu and smacked him to the ground. In a moment Karasu was human again. "What happened? He should be dead, damn it!" Youko yelled thwacking Karasu again.

            Kina jumped down, "Youko you did a good job and all, but you need to go back." She said. "No damn way!" Youko snarled. "Okay then. Tonbo Arare-HEY!" Kina yelled as Youko took her fan out of her hands. "This is what freed me, I'm I right?" Youko asked looking at Kurama's bloody arm, "I will free the others, and we will take over!" he grinned and ran away. "Oh no, I got to stop him." Kina said and ran after the fox. "Come on Hiei, we have to help her." Kurama said. "Why and what about my problems?" Hiei asked. "Just come on." Kurama yelled and the two ran after Kina and Youko. "Well my job here is done." Kanta said patting her hands together and left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kasumi: Youko on the loose!

Raoulak: Where?!

Ed: My Kurama! I want to kill that damn Karasu!

Raoulak: There he is *Points to Karasu *

Karasu:?

Raoulak: *Arm blows off * Ouch that hurt! *Faints *

Ed: You touched my Kurama you bastard! 

Kasumi: *Takes out bat * I just want to hit someone! *Hits R * 

Raoulak: *wakes up with red glowing eyes * Go to hell! * Throws throwing stars*

Karasu: *Gets hit on forehead and a couple other places * @_@

Ed: *looks for something to use in the bottomless bag of… stuff * Where is it?!

Kasumi and Raoulak: *Run over to Karasu * AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raoulak: Take this and this! *Throws more stars *

Kasumi: Nature's piñata, Hola!  * Starts smacking the crap out of Karasu *

Raoulak: *Eyes stop glowing and she faints again *

Ed: I found it! * Pulls out TNT *

Kasumi: CRAP!

Raoulak: *Still knocked out *

Ed: !! DESTROY!! *Throws TNT * This will teach ya never to touch my man! *Starts laughing like crazy *

Kasumi: *Grabs Raoulak and runs to Ed * Are you crazy you could have hit us!

Ed: *Laughs harder *

TNT: *Hits ground next to Karasu * 5...4...3...2...uh...1...BOOM!!!!!!! 

Kasumi, R, and Ed: *Get blown back*

Ed: *Still laughing*

Karasu: +_+ * Is dead… cuz he went BOOM!!!!! *

Raoulak: *Wakes up* What the hell was that? Damn! Where's my arm?!

Kasumi: *Runs over to Karasu remains* AAAAAAHHHH! * Hits remains*

Ed: Yay!! We win!!

Raoulak: We...win? Win what?

Kasumi: *Still hits Karasu remains*

Ed: Duh! The war against the stupid bastard that messed with Kurama!

Raoulak: Yay, aww hell...* Tries to stand up*

Ed: No one messes with my man! * Joins Kasumi*

Raoulak: yeah! And don't even THINK about touching Kuwabara! *Shakes lonely fist at Karasu's remains *

Ed7Warr: This is fun!!

Mithrandio323: *Runs up and kicks Karasu* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Karasu remains: *Blood and vile organs go flying'*

Ed7Warr: * Starts singing*

Mithrandio323: Woo! Blood and guts!!

Kasumi Rime: *Smacks harder* 

Ed7Warr: BLOOD MAYHEM CHOAS!!

Kasumi: Hold a sec. *Looks at Karasu closer *

Raoulak: *Grabs Karasu's small intestines and wraps it around her shoulders like a boa * We are the Queens of...um...killing people!!

Kasumi: He's still not dead!

Raoulak: WHAT?!?! But I have his intestines!

Kasumi: He may be in pieces but he isn't dead.

Karasu: *all of Karasu's parts fly magnetically toward him like magnets and he is pieced back together*

Ed: *Grabs more TNT* TAKE THIS BITCH!!!!

Kasumi: It was a demon puppet!

Ed: * THROWS*

Kasumi and R: * Backs away*

Karasu: * TNT blows him back up*

Raoulak: But...that was his...INTESTINES!!* Runs over and hits Ed with remaining arm* I WANTED HIS INTESTINES!

Kasumi: That isn't the real one.

Raoulak: SO? Still wanted his intestines!

Kasumi: Where is the real Karasu?

Ed: Dunno...

Raoulak: Will we ever find out where the real Karasu is? Cause I really miss my arm!

Kasumi: Ummm….

Raoulak: and it was my writing hand too!

Ed: *points* he's over there!

Kasumi: that's a tree.

Raoulak: Dumbass Ed…

Ed: So it is, so it is.

Raoulak: No wait, there he is! * Points at REAL Karasu* BEHIND the tree!

Kasumi: Yes, that he is!

Raoulak: Ed was right!!

Kasumi and R: THE WORLD IS GONNA END!!!

Ed: Murder!! * Throws TNT at the Karasu*

Raoulak: * Throws remaining three throwing stars at Karasu*

Kasumi: *Throws her bat* Die SOB!

Karasu: * Holds up Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke * Stop if you wish for them to live.

Weapons: * Stop in mid-air * 

Karasu: I have been hire for a main mission, and I'm not telling what it is! :p *Runs away *

Kasumi: Crap, now I have to know.

Raoulak: same.

Ed: Hey!! He has our guys and Yusuke too!

Raoulak: Lets get him and find out his plan too!

Kasumi: Lets go!

TBC, R&R


	15. Youko in the mall

Kasumi, Ed and Raoulak: *Just standing around*  
  
Raoulak: Why have we been standing here for 6 months? I thought we were gonna rescue the guys... 

Kasumi: *Poking her fingers together* Um.... Ya see...

Ed: She ran into a wall 

Kasumi: Then Ed and I started something.

Raoulak: What?

Ed: We've been going to different animes stealing stuff

Raoulak: I don't know what's sadder- You not working on this or having the AN longer then the story itself...

Kasumi: I'm sorry! T-T 

Raoulak: Whatever...can we go now?

Kasumi: Right! Lets go!

Ed and Raoulak: *Thrusts fists into the air* YAY! 

Kasumi: But I need to start the story now...^^;;

Ed and Raoulak: O.O *Falls over*

Ed: STOP GETTING MY HOPES UP DAMN YOU!

Kasumi: *Rubs back of head* Um.... I'm gonna do the disclaimer.... *Runs off*

Ed: Hey, wait for us! *Runs after Kasumi*  
  
Raoulak: Don't leave us again! *Runs behind Ed*

Disclaimer: Kasumi-The only thing I own is what I buy.... *Looks around* crap, I got nothing!

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"How much does this cost?" Yusuke asked holding up a DVD. "$25." Touya sighed. "Oi, ya think tis look good in ma room?" Jin asked holding up a Cowboy Bebop poster. "Yes, Jin." Touya answered. "How bout this one?" Yusuke asked with another DVD. "$25!! Just like the last 50 ones! Read the damn price sticker!!" Touya yelled. "Sheesh, I was just asking." Yusuke shot back. "Touya what do ya think of tis shirt?" Jin called from the back, "And tis, tis, and ooooh! Look at tis one! Its sweet!" Jin asked pulling three more shirts from the rack. "They all look good Jin. Stop asking me!" Touya screamed.

Youko ran in with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to Suncoast, how may I help you?" Touya smiled. Youko jumped from the entrance to behind the counter next to Touya. "Whoa hold on there! I'm sorry, but employees only back here!" Touya said. Youko reached into his hair and brought out Kina's fan. He opened it and slashed Touya.

"Touya!" Jin and Yusuke yelled. Touya fell back and was caught by his demon self. "That was my good vest and that hurt, too!" Touya complained. "You should be more careful next time." The ice master smiled. Touya turned his head to see who had said that, "AAAHHHH~!!!" he screamed and ran behind Yusuke. "Great two tight Asses now!" Yusuke frowned. "Heh, isn't that the truth!" Jin snickered. "Shut up!" Both Touyas screamed.

Youko frowned, "I really need more people for my demon army. You two will due." He smirked and throw the fan at the other teens. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Yusuke cried. "You just don't go around throwing fans at people!" Jin complained. "Yeah you suck!" Yusuke yelled. Youko made a face, "Do you two always bitch this much?" He sighed. "Yes!" Jin and Yusuke smiled happily. 

"Oi Touya, What ya think of tis?" The wind master Jin asked floating overhead holding a Trigun poster. "Hey Touya! How much is this?" Demon Yusuke asked holding up a manga. "Why are you guys asking me about this stuff?!" The ice master fumed. "Because its fun ta screw with ya little mind." The wind master grinned floating over to the ice master.

"No matter what the form, you two always bug me. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Touya asked snuggly. "Cool I can fly!" Jin screamed. "ACK!" Touya fell over. "My hair's too long." Yusuke complained. "I'm going to look for someone else. You guys just don't fit my needs." Youko said and walked out. 

Youko went around the mall, not finding anyone of value to him. "Does no one come to the mall anymore?!" Youko shouted. "HELP ME!" A male voice cried. Youko looked to the left and saw Shishi Wakamaru being chased by his fan club. "Give me your pants Shishi!" A random girl yelled. Shishi shriek as he hear the comment and ran faster.  Youko shrugged and took Kina's fan out, "I guess he'll do." He slashed Shishi as he ran by. The throng of girls ran past Youko without a second look. "Damn, human girls are scary." The demon samurai sighed. "Tell me about it. Want to help me find more people to add to my demon army?" Youko asked. "Sure, I got nothin' better to do." Shishi said.

Back at Suncoast Kina, Hiei, and Kurama finally got there. (Kasumi: Kinda makes ya wonder what took them) "I am!" Jin yelled. "No, I am!" Yusuke shouted back. "But I can fly!" Jin stated. "Big deal, I have a gun!" Yusuke shot back. "What are you guy talking about?" Kina asked. "About who's cooler." Touya sighed reading a NewType. "Have any of you guys seen a guy with silver hair with fox ears?" Kurama asked, showing what the ears looked like with his hands. "You missed him by a few minutes." Touya said, "He went that way." He pointed without looking up. "Thanks" Kina said and the group ran to find the fox. "Hey what do ya think of tis?" The wind master asked from the back. "Don't make me freeze you damn it!" The ice master screamed.

"How bout that guy?" Shishi asked. "No, too weak." Youko sighed. "That girl?" Shishi pointed. "Ew, Hell no!" Youko cringed. Youko and Shishi were sitting on a bench, watching people walk by. Youko thought it was the best way to find another person.... okay he just felt like sitting down!  Hell, Shishi wasn't complaining. 

"Hey Wakamaru!" a voice called to Shishi. Youko and Shishi turned to see Sauzka. "What happened? I thought you were trying to look like that guy?" Shishi asked. "Fan girls put a lawsuit on me, so I'm not allowed to dress up as Vash or I'm feed $1000." Sauzka sighed. "Sucks to be you." Shishi said, really just not caring. "You are the saddest man ever. You know that?" Youko frowned. "I know...." Sauzka whimpered. 

Youko looked around in his hair and found Kina's fan. "What are you gonna do with that?" Sauzka asked. Youko answered with hitting Sauzka across the face with the fan. "AH MY FACE!!" Sauzka cried holding his nose, "I need to go take care of this!" He screamed and ran off. "Well that was kinda fun...." Shishi said bored, "Didn't you just leave?" Shishi asked. Sauzka was standing next to him. "I did?" Sauzka asked. "He's a demon you fool!" Youko growled. "Yeah, I was kinda wondering where he got those new clothes from...." Shishi said. Sauzka wasn't wearing his clown outfit this time, but a Green sleeveless shirt and black pants. Youko got up, "I'm going outside, fallow me if you wish" He said flatly. "Meh, got nothing better to do." Shishi shrugged. "And I just don't know where I am anymore..." Sauzka said. Youko started to walk off. "Hey wait for us!" Shishi yelled and ran behind Youko, pulling Sauzka with him.

"I can't believe we lost the trail." Kina said. "Yeah. Kurama where would you go? He is you after all." Hiei asked. "Bookstores" Kurama stated. "Oh yes, we're looking for a bookworm fox demon!" Hiei yelled throwing his arms up. "You don't have to be mean about it!" Kurama shot back at Hiei. "Hn, I'm sorry. I'm just still thinking about Yukina..." Hiei said, getting a sad look. Kina looked at Hiei for a moment, "So this girl, Yukina, you're worried about her. She's you sister?" Kina asked playing dumb. "Yes, my twin sister. I love her very much, but.... but I acted stupid and didn't trust her. She ran away because of my damn stupidity!" Hiei growled as tears glazed over his eyes. "I'm sure if she heard that she would forgive you." Kina said. "You think?" Hiei asked hopefully. "I don't think, I know so." Kina smiled. "Lets check outside." Kurama said. "Right." Hiei and Kina said.

Outside Hiei, Kurama, and Kina Looked around. "Hey guys!" a loud kinda squeaky voice called. It was, you guessed it, Koenma coming down on his jetpack. "Koenma-sama, What are you doing here?" Kurama questioned. "I'm here on a very important and noble mission!" Koenma said. "And what might that be?" Hiei scoffed. "I'm here to show off my new and totally cool jetpack!" Koenma announced posing, trying to look 'cool'. "Wow, you must be rich to own one of those." Kina said. "But aren't those things dangerous?" Hiei asked. "Of course not! Here, let me show you!" Koenma grinned.

With the push of a button Koenma started his jetpack and took off into the air. "Oh wow, he's so high!" Kina mused. 'Oh yeah! I'm so cool!' Koenma sung in his head.

Just then, one of the engines blew. "That can't be good." Hiei smirked.  Koenma swirled around screaming.  He finally was sent zooming down, straight into a car with a huge crash. "I'm alright!" He yelled from the wreck.

"I needed a good laugh." Youko smirked. "Let me try and get this straight, you didn't want the hot girls in the mall but you picked the broomhead and now that idiot?!" Shishi said trying to make sense of everything. "What have I said about questioning me?!" Youko growled. "Right, sorry. My bad...." Shishi said.

"Youko!" Kina yelled out. The sliver fox demon turned with a flick of his head, "Ah, Kina, bout time you found me." He chuckled. "Err, give me back my fan!" Kina yelled. "Not today Kina." Youko smirked. "Well how bout tomorrow?" Kurama asked. "No!" Youko yelled at his human self. "Oh come on!" Kurama begged." No!" Youko growled. "How can you say no to yourself?" Kurama asked. "Like this: NO!" Youko glared. 

Youko looked at the group and laid his yellow eyes on someone, "Hiei, my friend and partner in crime, I want you to join me and help rule my demon army."  Youko smirked. "I ain't your partner in anything!" Hiei shot back, "Now get back together with Kurama so I can tell him my problems!" He yelled.

            "You're only problem is being short and human! Now join me!" Youko yelled pointing the fan at Hiei. "I have emotional problems damn you, emotional!" Hiei shouted, "Oh and I'm not that short..." He added. "Yes you are! You're very short! " Youko spat. Hiei's eye started twitching, "Call me short just one more time! I dare you to!" Hiei screamed. Everyone went silent.

            "Short, short, short, short, shorty, short, short!" Youko growled. "I'll kill you!" Hiei lunged at Youko and gnawed at his head. "AAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!" Youko screamed, running around in circles to get the parasite known as Hiei off him. 

            "Shorty, short, short..." Shishi snickered. "You want a piece of me bitch!" Hiei growled. "EEP! N-no..." Shishi stuttered. 

            Kurama and Kina watched, " Maybe I can get my fan now..." Kina said. "That would be wise" Kurama said. Kina sneaked over to the panicking Fox demon and grabbed her fan from his hand. 

            "Um.... hey Youko she kinda has the fan back.... is that bad?" Shishi asked. "Get him off me you idiots!!" Youko screamed. "I guess it isn't." Suzuka shrugged.

            "Alright, its finally time to turn you back Youko!" Kina said opening her fan. "Hiei get off him now!" Kurama called out. "But I'm not done!" Hiei whined. "It would be smart to get off now!" Kina said. "Oh fine!" Hiei said and jumped off. 

            Youko rubbed his bleeding head as the blood trickled down, "You little bastard! I kill you for that!!" the enraged fox growled baring his teeth. "Hn, I doubt it." Hiei smirked. "What do you mean?" Youko sneered. "This...!" Hiei said and stepped to the side, revealing Kina behind him. ".... shit...." Youko said flatly. "Shit?" Shishi and Suzuka asked. "Yes...shit..." Youko sighed. 

" Tonbo Arare Arashi!"  Kina screamed as the ice dragon flew out and hit the three demons. They disappear without a trace. "Finally!!" Hiei shouted. "But how do we know she got them?" Kurama asked as blood seeped from his head.  "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she got them" Hiei stated staring at Kurama's forehead. "Um.... I got to go and change the others back. See ya!" Kina said and ran away.

"So now can I talk to you about my problems?" Hiei asked. "Okay Hiei, you can tell me what's-OH MY GOD I'M BLEEDING!!!!!" Kurama screamed. "Oh yeah Kurama." Hiei said. "WHAT IS IT?!?!" Kurama yelled trying to stop the blood flow. "Your head is bleeding. Did you know that?" Hiei smirked. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY HIEI!!" Kurama yelled. 

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Kasumi: YAY! I finished!

Ed and Raoulak: 'Bout time!!

Kasumi: Heh heh, ^^;;

Raoulak: *Sighs* Well we have tracked down the house Karasu is in....

Ed: ...Hey...I think I know this place....

Kasumi: *Blinks* This is Lor's house....!

Lor: *Laughs evilly* So you've figured me out!

Ed: How could you do it?! How could you hire that gay-wad?!

Raoulak: How could you have him kidnap the guys?!

Kasumi: And most importantly, Why?!

Lor: You want to know?!?

Ed: *Nods* Yeah...

Lor: You REALLY want to know?

Raoulak: YES!!!

Lor: Are you sure you really want to know?

Kasumi: *Growls* YES!!

Lor: I did all of this so Jin can be the main character!! *Laughs evilly*

Ed, Raoulak, and Kasumi: -_-;;;;

Lor: *Blinks* What? You wouldn't do the same?

Ed: I would do the evil laugh, but not hire that guy-wad and kidnap the guys...

Raoulak: Now let the guys go and give me back my Kuwa-Chan!!!

Lor: *Sighs* Oh fine.... there under my bed...

Ed: Tell where the guy-wad is so I can kill him!!

Lor: Um.... I DON'T know....

Kasumi: You don't know?! You let a mad man loose and you don't know where he is?!

Lor: We don't, right Gir? *Holds up Gir doll*

Gir Doll: I want to sing the doom song!!

Lor: YAY!! DOOM SONG!!

Kasumi: But I want Hiei!!

Ed: DOOM SONG!!

Kasumi: No! Not you too Ed!!

Raoulak: um...*Acts like her hands are a balance* Kuwa-Chan..... Doom song...Kuwa-Chan....Doom song 

Kasumi: Go with Kuwabara!

Raoulak:.... KUWA-CHAN!!

Kasumi: I knew you would see it my way.

Raoulak: I'll find Kuwa-Chan AND sing the Doom Song! *Starts singing the doom song and runs to Lor's room*

Ed, Lor, and Gir doll: *Singing the doom song*

Kasumi: *Sighs* I guess this is where it ends today....I'm sorry this took so long and I look forward to reviews. Ja Ne people!


End file.
